Oh Brother
by SwirlyTwirly
Summary: Marco Salvatore has not seen his brothers since they were turned. That all changes one night when he was passing through Fell's Church, and stumbles upon them. Now Marco is trapped with his brothers, and he trouble that they bring. Currently being rewritten.
1. Run, Marco, Run

**AN: Hey, well, this is my first fic. I really hope everyone likes it. Please R&R. I really want to hear what people think about this story, and what I should change, or if I made a mistake. **

_**New AN 2012: I have decided after a long hiatus from writing to return to my very first story, and restart it from the beginning. So I'll be editing each chapter from start to finish. With luck, this will cure my writers block so I can post the next chapter. There are a few things I changed.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries nor will I ever. **

Marco was driving his Lamborghini at an illegal speed, pushing 90 on a 65 mile per hour highway. He was rushing towards the nearest town, Fell's Church, in order for him to hunt and rest. The immortal sixteen year old planned to only be in the town for a few short hours. After that he would hit the road again. His goal was to arrive in San Diego by the end of the week, and immerse himself in the city. Small towns such as the woodsy Fell's church were mere pit stops on his long journey.

Within a couple of minutes, he was cruising down the small town's streets, passing a surplus of Victorian. He slowed down his speed tremendously, knowing that he was more likely to be caught by the police speeding here than the highway. Marco drove towards the edge of town, where the forest began. There, he parked his precious car by the curb, hoping that no one would find it conspicuous. He sprinted off into the woods, in search of animals to quench his thirst.

Not too long later he was perched high up on a sturdy branch in an Oak, licking the blood of a deer off his lips. Marco finished hunting early than anticipated, so he sat there, his hazel eyes staring off into the woods. He didn't have to go back to his car and return to the road _yet. _Leaning back against the tree's trunk, he shut his eyes and let his mind drift off, until he fell into a gentle sleep.

_Crunch!_

The sound startled him out of his sleep. Any human would have missed the noise, but his heightened sense caught on immediately. It sounded like a snapping of a twig. It was loud, as if something heavier than broke it. Sitting up straight, Marco peered out into the darkness. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. _A human camping the woods?_ Marco seemed like the most logical explanation, so he brushed it off.

But then Marco sensed powerful auras, both charging towards his direction. Two vampires, he assumed

**Who's there?** He asked via telepathy using his power. He leapt off the true as he waited for a reply. Marco wasn't too shocked when he never received an answer.

Marco focused on the two approaching figures. One was powerful. It was a type power he hadn't seen in nearly four hundred years. The other was considerably weaker, but still posed a threat. Marco hoped that the two were passing through, just like him. He feared that the two would attack and hoped they would pass him and go on their merry way. Still, he was on guard.

He could now see them from where he stood, though they only came off as mere silhouettes. But with each passing second, the figures became less blurry. When Marco could finally see their faces, his eyes grew wide from disbelief and shock. _No. . . Not them! _He thought fearfully to himself as he recognized the vampires. He hadn't seem them since their "deaths" five hundred years ago, and didn't intend to have a family reunion now.

On instinct, he bolted. He used all of his energy into outrunning then two. He knew that if he could just make it out of the forest and into the safety of his Lamborghini that he would be fine. But, the more powerful of the two lunged at Marco, tackling him down the leafy forest floor. Marco squirmed, trying to break free from the iron grip that had him pinned to the ground, but his efforts proved useless. He was a prisoner to this dominant, herculean vampire. Marco put two and two together, realizing that his captor was Damon.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The other vampire, who Marco assumed was Stefan asked. Marco turned his head from Stefan and Damon, so none of the two could recognize him.

"None of your business!" Marco snapped, his voice laced with annoyance. Damon grabbed a handful of Marco's dark hair, and plunged his face into the dirt. After a few moments he peeled his head back roughly, giving Marco the chance to spit dirt out of his mouth. He grimaced at the foul taste that was left lingering in his mouth.

"You see, we really do need to know who you are," Damon hissed in his ear, tightening his grip on Marco's hair. It was beginning to give Marco a headache "So how about you do us all a favor and talk."

"My name is Samuel," Marco told him. The name was a safe cover. Thousands of vampires bore that name, since it was popular up until the mid twentieth century.

"Now answer the second question," Damon demanded viciously.

"Calm down," Marco advised. "I was driving through, and decided to stop for the night. I needed to hunt. I planned on being here no later than dawn," Marco said. "Now, how about you get off me so I can be on my way? He asked Damon, his aggravation clear in his voice.

Stefan nodded. "Damon, let him go."

The elder vampire did not budge, causing Marco to groan inwardly. The longer he was here, the chances of one of his brother's recognizing him grew, at an increasingly high rate.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled.

"Stefan, how many honest vampires have you met?" Damon retorted, wary of "Samuel's" story.

"If he intended on attacking us, he would have done so immediately. And if he intended on causing trouble for the town, he would have been more sly about it," Stefan pointed out. "Now let him go."

Sighing, Damon stood up, pulling Marco with him. "If you're wrong Stefan, then its all on you. I won't take the blame nor will I feel the guilt if this guys brings havoc and mayhem to this town." Damon pushed Marco away roughly, snapping, "Go."

Marco didn't utter a word. He kept his head down low, and darted off into the woods, towards his car, and away from his brothers. It was time to get out of Fell's Church.

Unfortunately for him, Stefan managed to catch a glimpse of Marco's face. For a moment, Stefan thought he was hallucinating. When Damon had first tackled the vampire, all Stefan had been able to see was straight, messy black hair. The vampire's head been craned in the opposite direction, seemingly avoiding Stefan and Damon. It was when he stood up that he realized why the vampire didn't want his face to be revealed. It was younger hadn't thought about him in centuries. Marco had been a thing of the past, basically forgotten when Stefan became a vampire and abandoned his human life. Stefan assumed that Marco lived out his life as a human, and died at a ripe old age, just like his father and every other human he left. But upon seeing that fair-skinned face and hazel eyes he recognized them immediately. It was Marco.

Stefan chased him.

"What, did you change your mind and deem him a threat?" Damon called after him mockingly, as he began to follow.

**It's Marco. I saw his face.** Stefan answered as Damon caught up with him. He began to pick up his speed to catch up on the lead that Marco had.

**The animal blood is getting to your head! Marco was never turned! **was Damon's dry reply.

**He was never turned the last time we saw him. Last time we saw him, we were still human! It's quite possible that he was turned after us! Just trust me on this!** Stefan reasoned. He and Damon were beginning to close in on Marco.

Damon didn't answer. For one of two reasons. One: he thought Stefan was downright insane. Or two: He was actually trusting Stefan for once in their eternal life.

Marc had heard them running after him. Much to his dismay, one of his brother's figured him out. He pushed himself to run faster. He didn't want to see them again. He didn't want to face the family that had left him behind long ago. Marco could sense that his bothers were gaining on him. In a matter of seconds both of the brothers lunged at Marco, dragging him to the ground.

He groaned out of frustration and managed to toss Stefan from him. Damon attempted to pin Marco's arms behind his back, but this time, Marco was ready. As Damon grasped his arms, Marco rolled over, forcing Damon onto his back and giving himself the advantage. He slammed his fist on Damon's nose, hearing it snap . Growling, Damon grabbed Marco by the wrists as he was preparing to toss another punch. With a flick of his hand he quickly snapped one of his wrists, causing Marco to let out a pained grunt.

**How are we going to get him back to the boarding house? **Stefan asked Damon as he prepared lunged at Marco once more.

**I have an idea.** Damon thought back to him, and smirked. He stood up, dragging Marco up by his good wrist. As Marco prepared to pry himself from Damon's grip, Damon hurled Marco at a nearby tree, putting in all of his strength and Power into it. Marco's head collided with the tree trunk, and he slid the group. Groaning, he attempted to use his good wrist to lift himself up into a sitting position. But when he tried that his vision grew blurry, and began to fade in and out. He let himself drop to the ground, casting an angered glare at his brothers. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Damon's coy smirk.


	2. Wake Me Up in Fell's Church

**Updated Note 2012: Well, here it is! The edited version of chapter two! I hope to have chapter three up within a few days.**

**~SwirlyTwirly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries and I never will. I only own Marco and his people (aka, the characters I made up.)**

**Here's chapter two. Please R&R :) I hope you like it. Thanks for the review from last chapter!**

"Couldn't you have just compelled him to pass out?" Stefan asked looking away from his unconscious younger brother to his older, one who was smirking devilishly. "Did you really have to throw him into the tree. He's not a baseball, you know,"he informed him dryly.

Stefan sighed a sigh that was a mixture between pure annoyance, and sheer relief. He was aggravated with Damon and the way things played out, yet relieved. When he was hunting in the woods, and sensed another vampire he assumed they were after Elena. He had called for Damon immediately, and they took off after him. It was a relief to know that it was only their little brother, and not some dangerous threat. But there lied the question, was Marco a threat? It seemed unlikely. He sincerely seemed as if he wasn't trying to cause trouble, but Stefan was still wary.

"I wanted to try something new," Damon replied dryly as he walked toward Marco, and turned him over to check the vampire. He wanted to check that this vampire really was his younger brother, since he still had not taken a good look at the teenager. To his shock, which he was able mask from Stefan, it was in fact Marco Salvatore. His face was pale, and very chiseled, like his own. He lifted Marco's eyelids and saw familiar hazel eyes. And his hair was still jet black and messy, just as it had been five hundred years before. It truly was Marco, the brother that he was actually able to tolerate when he was a human (mainly because Marco was not standing in the way of him and Katherine). "Well, well, well. He has my exquisite looks," Damon announced, smirking.

"How could we have not known that he was turned?" Stefan asked, though he directed the question more toward himself than to Damon. Still, Damon felt compelled to answer.

"The same way we did not know that Katherine was really alive," He said. "Who do you think turned him?"

"Beats me," Stefan said. "At the time, the only vampire we knew was Katherine. Could have been her for all we know. But, who knows what other vampires were crawling around Florence? Let's just get him back to the boarding house."

"And then what? And what exactly to you plan on telling Elena, and the girls?" Damon asked as he picked up Marco, and slung him over his shoulder. "I know you never mentioned him to Elena."

"I'll tell them the truth," Stefan replied."Elena will understand." Damon rolled his eyes at his brother, and took off towards the boarding house, with Stefan on his tail.

Minutes later they were coming inside the boarding house, Marco still slung over Damon's shoulder. Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith were chatting among themselves in the kitchen. When Elena heard the front door open, she hurried over to greet them. She made eye contact with Damon she smiled, before she ran into Stefan's arms. She paid no attention to the vampire casually slung over Damon's shoulder.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She proclaimed, sounding relieved. "You were gone for a while. I thought something happened," She told them.

"Elena, I think something did happen. Look at what Damon's carrying. More like _who _Damon is carrying, actually." Meredith nodded her head in Damon's direction, staring at Marco. Elena turned to Damon, and took note of Marco. She stared at him for a couple of moments, her confusion evident based off of the look on her face. Her pale brows furrowed, and eyes narrowed as if deep in thought. _'Who is that?' _she wondered, hoping that he wasn't a threat.

"Who is he?" Bonnie asked curiously. Damon looked at Stefan expectantly, implying him to begin. Bracing himself, Stefan opened his mouth to reply.

"He's Marco. . . Salvatore. Our younger brother. . ." He said looking down nervously as he waited for the girls to react. The response was a unamious gasp. Elena's eyes kept darting from Marco, to Stefan to Damon, searching for resemblances. She was able to find them quickly. He had pale skin, like the both of them. The dark hair. She couldn't see his face, but had a feeling that his facial features were similar as well. She knew that Stefan wasn't pulling her chain. There was no doubt; he really was their younger brother. _'Why had Stefan never mentioned him?' _She wondered, but couldn't bring herself to ask out loud, still reeling from the shock.

"Well, I'm going to bring him to Stefan's room," Damon declared. "You girls should stay down here, if he wakes up. He might try to put up a fight." Damon hurried up the stairs, and into Stefan's room with Marco as the girls continued to stare.

"Put up a fight? What exactly does that mean?" Elena's asked roughly, her voice dripping with annoyance. She hated not knowing what was going on and being out of the loop. She also hated that Stefan lied to her.

Stefan never received the chance to answer because Bonnie jumped in anxiously, firing off question after question.

"Why is he here in Fell's Church? You'd don't think he's a threat right? He's not out seeking revenge on you two for something is he? We really don't need any vampire problems in this town. The Katherine, and Klaus situations were enough for me!" She shuddered at the thought of the two evil vampires that had wreaked havoc on Fell's Church in the past year.

"No, I think he isn't here to cause trouble. At first, Damon and I thought didn't know who he was. We just sensed a vampire and went to investigate. For all we knew he could have been a threat. But then we started interrogating him, and he seemed innocent enough. He claimed only to be in town to hunt-" Stefan was cut off.

"Damon's kind of hunt, or your kind?" Meredith asked.

"My kind, I think," Stefan answered. "Why else would he have been in the woods? Anyway, he said he planned on leaving by the morning. And then we figured out who he was, and we could just let him leave," He concluded, feeling no need to tell them about how they managed to him to the boarding house, unconscious.

"Stefan," Elena began cautiously. "You had told me your mother died because of your birth. How could he be your younger brother?"

"No, I told you that she never fully healed from my birth, and that she died a few years later. Which is true. She was still so weak from mine, since he was only two years younger. Marco's birth just made her worse," He explained.

"Did you know he was a vampire?" Meredith asked. Stefan just shook his head, indicating no. He never knew that _his _little brother, was a vampire.

"How could you have never mentioned him?" Elena sounded hurt. She was shocked. When Stefan had told her about his life, and how he became a vampire he seemed so open about it. He seemed as if he were telling her everything. To discover that he had kept a major part of his life from her was upsetting to say the least.

"I really don't know. Honestly," Stefan admitted shamefully. "I guess it was because when I thought about my life as a human I always remembered my lover for Katherine, and my hatred for Damon. Marco usually was not around. He tried to stay clear of Katherine. Said he didn't like her. I'm _sorry_, Elena," He sighed, and hugged her. "I should have told you about him." Elena tried to be more upset, and angry with Stefan, but she found that she couldn't. Her once sizzling anger was settling down. She loved him too much stay angry at him for long, no matter how hard she tried sometimes.

"It's alright," She said. Damon returned to the group, sans Marco. "Where is he?"

"I left him on Stefan's bed," He said, and then turned to Stefan. "You should go hunt now while he's still out. That's what I'm going to do." Stefan nodded in agreement. He had never actually been able to hunt because he had heard Marco in the woods. He only wished that Damon would go hunting with him, and not hurt some innocent person.

"Girls, stay clear of my room. Talk with Mrs. Flowers, or something until one of us gets back. He might attack out of fear when he wakes up. Especially since he has no idea who any of you are," Stefan told them.

"Okay," Elena said. Stefan, and Damon then left the boarding house to hunt. Once she was sure they were long gone Elena looked at Bonnie and Meredith mischievously. "Let's go get a good look at Marco."

"Elena, Stefan just told us not to do that," Meredith pointed out to her as they headed up the stairs. Elena just shrugged.

"He's my boyfriend, not my boss," Elena stated as she opened the door to Stefan's room, and walked in. She knew it was wrong to disobey Stefan, who was only keeping her safety in mind. But knowing that Marco was upstairs and only a quick peak away was so tantalizing. He was _another _Salvatore. A mystery that had her curious. She couldn't stay away.

Elena burst through the door and marched towards the bed, where the still form of Marco Salvatore lay. He was wrapped under the covers, sleeping heavily. Boldly, edged closer. Bonnie and Meredith were silent as she examined his face, taking in ever detail and comparing it to Stefan and Damon again. After a minute or so, the fact that he was Stefan's younger brother set in fully. "Wow," She murmured softly to herself as she got a good look at his face. He was just as gorgeous as his older brothers with his raven colored mop of hair, part of which fell into his face and over his closed eyes. He his facial structure was sharp and chiseled, yet still boylike. He resembled Damon more so than Stefan, but the family relation to both was undeniable.

"He's cute, like his brothers," Bonnie observed as she gawked at him.

"Alaric's cuter," Meredith mumbled. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Of course Meredith would say that since Alaric was her finace` after all. "Matt's going to be shocked when he comes tomorrow, and sees that there is another Salvatore brother," She laughed. Bonnie easily pictured the look of confusion he'd probably have and burst out laughing as well.

" Of all nights not to be here, he had to choose the one that is actually eventful!" Elena giggled.

A soft groan shocked the girls away from their thoughts, and all gazes fell to Marco. Elena's jewel like eyes grew wide as his hazel one's fluttered open. He was blinking rapidly, and looked utterly confused. Elena started at him, holding her breath with a mixture of eagerness and anxiousness. If Marco was a threat, Perhaps she should have listened to Stefan after all.

* * *

Marco blinked furiously, trying to make out who was hovering over him. After what seemed like an eternity, but really was only a few minutes, he was able to see clearly. And what he saw was bizarre: three girls. All staring at him differently. The curly-haired red-head looked terrified, but was visibly trying to disguise her nerves. The lanky brunette eyed him cautiously, but she didn't seem frightened. The last girl's blue eyes locked with his as she seemed like she was sizing him up, waiting for him to react. There was something about that her confident gaze that reminded him of someone he had seen before. But his head still felt foggy, and he couldn't pinpoint who.

Marco froze, like a deer in front of headlights. His mind began racing as the events of the evening rushed back to him. Stopping to hunt. Running into Stefan and Damon. Running. Fighting. A tree. _I need to get out of here_, he concluded. _Now. _ He started at the girl, and considered making a mad dash. Marco could sense that all three of them were humans, making an escape seemed feasible. _But where are Stefan and Damon?_ he wondered worriedly. They were the only people who could hinder his great escape.

"You can calm down," the blue-eyed girl began. Her voice was soft and gentle, but she spoke to down slowly as if he were a child, which bothered him greatly. "My name's Elena Gilbert. This is Meredith." She gestured to the tall brunette. "And this is Bonnie." She gestured to the frightened red-head. "We're not going to hurt you."

_Obviously, you're humans,_ Marco thought dryly, but decided not to say it out loud. He felt there was no need act rude to a bunch of human girls, especially when one was trying to be polite. Marco settled on saying nothing, and continued to stare at Elena, waiting for her to speak again. But then it hit him. He realized who she was.

"_Katherine_," he said out loud, staring at her once more, only this time from shock. It was impossible, he knew it! Sure, last time he had checked, Katherine was alive and ruining lives. But this girl was a _human _while Katherine was a_vampire_.

"No!" she said quickly. "No, Katherine's dead! I swear! I killed her. She was a vampire. I'm a human. We just happen to look-alike," she explained, but none of it made sense to Marco. "You can ask Stefan or Damon when they come back, they'll explain it better."

"I'm not waiting around for them to show up," Marco told her, jumping to his feet quickly. "If you didn't notice, they dragged me here against my will. It's high time I leave. Been in town far too long.

"You can't just leave!" Elena protested.

"Go ahead and stop me," Marco said, brushing past them.

"We've dealt with vampires before," she threatened.

"And you said you weren't going to hurt me," he said, pretending to sound hurt. He then turned serious. "Look, I'm leaving. Now, you'll excuse me." Marco briskly made his way toward the door. He was done wasting time with these girls.

With his back turned, Meredith pulled a small vervain, which she now kept on her at all times, out of her pocket and tossed it at Marco. She couldn't let him get away.

He hissed from the pain as it burned his skin, but forced himself to run. The girls, who tried to run after him, meant business. He flew down the flights of stairs, and towards the door at an exceptional speed. He yanked it open and ran out.

Only to rebound back inside the house and onto the floor. Marco heard the girls running thumping down the stairs. His eyes traveled towards the door, and he saw a familiar young man leaning against the door way, smirking. "Going somewhere?" he asked. Marco gazed up at him, wide-eyed.

"I knew you girls wouldn't listen to Stefan," Damon admonished as the girls reached the foyer, but the charming smirk still remained. He turned to Marco. "Hello, littlest brother."


	3. Who are you? Who, who, who, who?

**Hey here's chapter there. I hope you like it. :) Thanks sooo much for all of the reveiws. They really motivate me. **

Marco glared at his older brother, ignoring the staring girls. "Why did you and Stefan feel the need to tackle me, throw me into a tree, and bring me to who knows where with three girls who keep staring at me as if I have two heads?" He asked him rather calmly.

"I'm surprised you haven't made a mad dash for the door by now," Damon remarked, and stepped forward. Marco just stayed silent, and waited for his brother to answer his question. Finally Damon got the hint. "Stefan said it was you. Do you think we would let_ our little brother_ run off alone?" He asked with mock concern. "Something awful could have happened." Once again, Marco did not say anything. Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith edged toward a chair, and sat down silently, listening to the two. Damon walked toward Marco, and asked him, "How did you turn Marco? Was it Katherine?"

Marco rolled his eyes, and said, "Katherine wasn't the only vampire in the world. There were tons of other vampires that resided in Florence at the time. I was friends with quite a few of them."

"Technically that was only half of the answer to his question. You still have not stated who turned you into a vampire," Bonnie chipped in, and Elena and Meredith nodded. Marco sighed .

"Well, a few of my friends took part in my turning," He explained. "One night, I had let three of them, Ricardo, Serafina, and Fiona, feed on me," He paused, noticing the look the girls shocked were giving him. "We had done it before, and Ricardo and Fiona had stopped before they took to much, but Serafina didn't. She kept going for some reason, and took to much. I tried to get her to stop, and so did the others, but she was the strongest. Finally she stopped, but after she had taken too much. The only solution to keep me alive was to turn me. Ser had me drink from her first, and then the others," Marco said. "And then later killed me, and I woke up as a vampire in Ser's house."

"Wait, your father never knew what happened to you?" Elena asked, remembering that Stefan had mentioned his father. Marco shook his head.

"How did you know that Stefan, and I are vampires?" Damon asked.

"My friends knew that Katherine had turned you, and told me," Marco, and mumbled, "Not that I really cared," hoping that no one would hear, but Damon did. He shot him a fierce look, and Marco smirked at him as he stood up to leave. "Now if we are done with this family reunion I have to get going."

"Littlest brother," Damon addressed him, and Marco rolled his eyes at the name. "It would be wrong of me to let you leave. You're only fifteen, not an adult. As I said before, I can't let you run off into the night to who knows where getting yourself into who knows what kind of trouble." Marco groaned at Damon's mock concern, and opened to his mouth to say something but Damon continued before he could get out a word. "Your staying here, Marco."

"Why?" Marco asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because I say so. I am after all, the older brother," He smirked. Honestly, he thought things would be more interesting if Marco was around. He always was more fun than Stefan. Marco's glare entertained him. He knew Marco had multiple ways to argue with him, all valid points, but wouldn't say any of them because he knew that Damon would just overpower him, and force him to stay. Damon was glad that he had power of both of his brothers.

Marco sighed," Fine, but at least let me go get me car. I left it parked on some curb and I really don't want it to get stolen, or towed," He explained, thinking about the bright yellow Lamborghini he had left.

"We could go get it together," Damon said.

"Think I'm going to run away?"

"Yes."

"Great," Marco sighed, and once again noticed the girls sitting in the room. "So, who exactly are you girls? I never got your names," He asked, smiling at them.

"I'm Elena," The girl with light blond hair said.

"I'm Bonnie," The red headed one replied with a smile.

"I'm Meredith," The last one told him.

"I see we've all been acquainted," Stefan said walking into his room. Elena ran to him. Marco immediately figured out that they were dating. For some reason it was not shocking. She seemed like his, and Damon's type, for obvious reasons.

"Marco, let's go get your car," Damon said, leaving the room with Marco behind him. Soon they were standing in front of a bright yellow Lamborghini. "Wow, it' beats Stefan's Porsche, but not my Ferrari. Though it's really... bright. Ours are much darker."

"What can I say? I like things that are loud," Marco replied stepping forward to get into the drivers seat, but Damon stopped him. "What? Now I can't drive my car?"

"You don't know your way to the boarding house," Damon said with a smirk, and held out his hand. "Give me the keys." Marco grumbled as he dug into his jean pocket, and pulled out the keys. Reluctently he handed them off to Damon, and got into the passengers seat as Damon got into the drivers seat.

"So what's with Stefan, and Elena?" He asked Damon as they began to drive.

"They are supposedly in love," Damon replied. "But she'll be mine, eventually."

"Oh great. So you two are fighting over another girl. I wonder how this one will end," He mused. Damon slapped the back of his head, and continued to drive. A few minutes later they were back at the boarding house, walking up the stairs to Stefan's room.

"Are you sure he's going to go for that?" He heard Elena's voice ask from inside his room.

"No, not really," Stefan replied.

"But your older, so he'll have to deal," Bonnie said. Marco stopped walking, he knew they were talking about him.

"For some reason I feel like Damon might back you up on this, Stefan," Meredith said as Damon opened the door.

"Well, Damon might. It depends on what we are all talking about here," Damon walked into the room.

"Since Marco is staying with us, Stefan thought he should go the school," Elena explained.

"Absolutely not!" Marco yelled.

Damon smirked. Marco going to school? He liked the idea for an odd reason. "Yes, I am going to back Stefan up on this one," He turned to Marco. "My guess is that you've never been to High School since there was no such thing when we grew up. Now you can get the experience."

"I don't want the experience! I really see know need for me to go to school," Marco said.

"What student does?" Bonnie asked laughing. Marco glared at her.

"Marco, you really don't have a choice in this, can't you tell?" Meredith asked.

Marco glared at them all. School. He had not opened a text book since he was turned! Did they really expect them to go to school? To sit in a desk for hours on end, and deal with humans? All of a sudden, he brightened. School was for _hours_. He could be far away from his brothers for hours. And then he could his schoolwork as an excuse to be out after school, and be gone for longer. It was brilliant! Just brilliant!

"I can't wait," He grinned at them.


	4. Time To Get to Know One Another

**Hey Here is Chapter four. Im going to be honest, it's a tad boring. Nothing super eventful happens, but I pinky promise that the next one will be better. Sorry for the delay. I hope everyone likes it. Please R&R :)**

./downloads/wallpapers/Lamborghini%20Murcielago%201%20-% **Marco's Lamborghini ;)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the vampire diaries, but that is a wish that will never come true. L.J smith owns it. I own nothing except Marco. Not even his last name, just Marco. :)**

Marco stared at the ceiling of his new room at the boarding house. The other day Stefan had talked to the land lady about letting him, and Damon, getting a room. Oddly she agreed. Finally he was able to get alone time away from his brothers, the girls, and Matt, who he had just met a few hours ago. The room was nice. It had a large, fluffy queen sized bed, and lots of elegant wooden chairs, and velvet couches. His room was painted a shade of red called carnelian. He would have rather preferred something more modern, but this was fine too. It had some odd, manly elegance to it that he like.

He was somewhat looking forward to school tomorrow. Stefan had made sure that he was enrolled yesterday morning. Maybe this town wasn't as boring as he originally assumed. Plus he would get some time away from his brothers. Stefan, and the girls had been hounding him about his past, wanting to know every detail of what he's been up to for the last five hundred years. It was getting annoying. He refused to tell them anything. It was none of their concern, and business.

Yawning, he looked at the time. It around 11, and he was actually getting tired. _'Strange,'_ He thought as he got up to turn off the light. Afterwards he got into his bed, and gradually fell asleep.

Stefan opened the door to Marco's room as quietly as he could to see if he was asleep. He did not want Marco to overhear anything they were discussing downstairs. He peeked his head into the room, and saw that he brother was knocked out. Quietly he closed the door, and headed to his room where Elena, Damon, Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt were waiting.

"So wait, he really is their younger brother?" Matt asked the girls as Stefan walked in. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Matt. He really is. As we have told up for the hundredth time," Bonnie answered. "Hey Stefan. I'm just gonna guess, he's asleep?"

"Yeah, more liked knocked out, but still asleep," Stefan answered. "Am I the only one who thinks that he's hiding something?"

"No, its obvious the way he refused to talk about his past," Elena answered. "Maybe he did something that he regrets."

"Maybe he isn't as open as all of you are, and doesn't want to share his life story with people he barely knows," Damon said to them. "Just because he is here doesn't mean he has to tell us everything. And just because he doesn't tell us everything doesn't mean he has some big dark secret that you feel the need to figure out." Everyone stared at Damon, speechless.

"Damon does have a valid point. He doesn't really know us well. Why should he open up to us?" Meredith was shocked that she was actually agreeing with Damon.

"Well he knows Stefan well," Elena said.

"No, he knew Stefan well. Past tense," Meredith said. "He hasn't seen him in five hundred years."

"Great, so now that we have established that you were all blowing this out of proportion I am going to go to my room, and rest," Damon stood up, and walked out of the room.

"For now, I think we should just lay off of Marco," Meredith suggested. "You know, build up some trust. Maybe he'll tell us eventually." Everyone nodded at that agreeing with her, though Stefan did not want to. He wanted to know so much about Marco. For hundreds of years he assumed he was dead, and now to know he was alive. To know he was _like him_. That was something alright. Stefan wanted to know everything about Marco, to reconnect. Marco seemed to want to reconnect, but only to some extent. He was the moving forward type, not the looking back. A little while later Bonnie, Matt, and Meredith left, and he and Elena got ready for bed.

The next morning:

Marco did not enjoy the sunlight that hit his face, waking him up. Luckily he had not taken off his ring before he went to sleep like he usually did. That would have ended badly. Most of the time he woke up before the sun rose, so he did not have to keep his ring on. Now things were different. Sighing, he emerged from his bed, and began to get ready for his first day off school_. 'Wow, it sounds odd to say that,_' he thought to himself. He was kind of, dare he say it, nervous. Marco had never actually been to a modern day school, so he had no idea what it was like.

A couple of minutes later he was ready to leave. He grabbed his backpack, and hurried out of the room.

"Bye!" He called out as he saw Stefan, and Damon come down the stairs. He shut the door, and hurried toward his car, ready for the day.


	5. Walking Down New Halls

**Hey, here's chapter five!Im's sooo sorry for the delay. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean so much to me. :) Btw this chapter will have a couple new characters, but other than that nothing too eventful will happen. Sorry people, I'll try to make the next chapter much more exciting. Oh and I don't know if I ever mentioned this, but this story takes place a few months after Dark Renunion. So it may have some spoilers.**

**And to answer any questions: Yes, I think there will be a romance in this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. I only own Marco.**

**I hope everyone likes the chapter. Please R&R**

Marco patiently waited in his seat as his Chemistry teacher, Ms. Bez, called out the attendance. He was enjoying all the curious glances people were shooting him. At first when he had arrived at Robert E. Lee High School no one had seemed to notice. Most of the students were swarmed together in packs, talking with their friends before they were separated during the school day.

"Maura Riverson?" She called out.

"Here."

"Marco Salvatore?"

"Here." Literally, the entire class turned to face him for a moment, and then looked the other way. Most of the girls started whispering to each other in small huddles from where they sat.

"Welcome to our class," She smiled and then went on with the list. "Conner Turnly?"

"Let me guess, your Italian?" Someone asked him. He turned around to see a girl with curly chocolate brown hair, and amber eyes. She was smiling at him.

"You are an excellent guesser," He replied, smiling at her.

"Your name defiantly did not give it away," She replied sarcastically. "No accent. . .Did you ever live there?"

"Yeah, but that was years ago."

"That's cool," She smiled at him. "I'm Rory, Rory Hudson."

"I would say that I'm Marco but I'm pretty sure you already know that," Marco grinned. "So I'll just say nice to meet you Rory." She laughed. "So, are you the only girl here that's not all gawk and no play?"

"I'm one of the few," She said, smirking at him. "Now its my turn to ask a question. How long have been here in Fell's Church?"

"Oh, so are we playing 20 questions now?" He raised a brow, and then answered her question. "Not long really, I came last weekend."

"Wow, that really isn't long. Where do you live?"

"The boarding house."

"Wait, you live alone at the boarding house?"

"No, well yes actually," He said, and she stared at him, confused. "My brothers are my guardians, we all live there. So technically, I don't live there alone, but I have my own room on a separate floor than they do because each room only fits one person." She nodded, showing that she understood. Just then a girl walked in with a late pass in her hands. Rory smiled at her, and waved. The girl waved back at her coolly. She had sky blue eyes, and strawberry blond hair that was thrown up in a messy bun. snatched the pass away, and continued to grade the homework assignments that she had collected minutes before. The girl walked over, and sat right next to Rory, who was right behind Marco.

"Who's the new Hottie?" She asked after looking at him curiously, raising a brow.

Rory rolled her eyes, and replied, "That's Marco. Marco, this is my deranged best friend, Alexa."

Marco eyed the girl curiously then asked her, "Hottie?"

"No nice to meet you? Oh, I'm hurt," She said, pouting. Rory rolled her eyes again, as Marco laughed. "I'm an honest person. I was not going to say, 'Who's the new ugly?' if said person was not ugly."

"I'm glad to know that you think I'm hot, just as every girl in this school does," Marco smirked, and Rory smacked his head.

"I for one do not think you are hot," She stated proudly, while Alex stared at her as if she had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Attractive, yes. Hot, no."

"Wait, there's a difference between the two?" Alexa asked, Marco laughed.

"So, Marco, what class do you have next?" Rory asked, changing the subject rapidly.

He thought a moment, mentally shuffling through the schedule he had memorized. "English."

"Wow, we have that class too!" Alex exclaimed.

"Class!" Ms. Bez interrupted before Marco could say anything else to the girls, indicating that it was time to start the lesson. Rory glance at him one more time and mouthed, 'See you next period,' with a wink as she began to copy down all the notes had begun to write on the board.

Basically that was how his day went. Rory, and Alexa were in all of his classes, and always sat by him. They were pretty cool people. Some other kids were in all of his classes like this guy named Lowell. Apparently he was good friends with the girls, and he ended up sitting with them too. He got along with Marco just fine. A couple of people caught Marco's attention because of their aura. Something was off with their auras, but he just decided to ignore it for now.

"See you tomorrow, Marco!" Rory called out to him as he was getting into his Lamborghini at the end of the day as Alexa called out to him, "Bye Hottie!" He chuckled as he began to drive back to the boarding house. He knew the minute he pulled up Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith would bombard him with multiple questions about his "first day of school", and demand many small details that he did not discuss with then. He decided to detour, and go feed. Marco had not thought about feeding all day, but now he realized that he was incredibly thirsty. He parked near the woods, and ran in the thick forest.

About an hour later he emerged from the wood, and returned to her precious car, driving as slowly as possible back to the boarding house. He prepared himself for all the questions that he would possibly hear the moment he stepped into the building. He thought of many, simple, answers to reply to all of the scenarios he could think of. Finally he opening the door to the boarding house.

"Where were you?" Elena asked before he even managed to walk inside.

"Hunting."

"How was school?" Bonnie asked.

"It was fine."

"Told you guys he'd answer like that," Meredith told them.

"Give us some sort of details!" Bonnie begged.

"Later," Marco told her, and then added, "I have homework to start." Before any of them could protest he scurried up to his room, and locked the door, not wanting any disturbances. He laughed as heard Bonnie shout," Not cool, Marco!" From the bottom of the stairs.


	6. Wandering the Woods

**I feel really bad about taking so long to update for chapter five, so I decided to write another chapter :) I already got some reviews from last chapter. I'm so happy that so far everyone likes this story. If anyone has an ideas, or anything to say about this story in general please R&R saying it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't, and never will, own the vampire diaries. Only Marco, Rory, Lowell, and Alexa are mine.**

**I hope everyone loves the chapter.**

Marco set down his pen, and quickly read over his English essay, checking for any errors. Of course, there were none since he had master grammer centuries ago. All of his assignments had been easy, he just wanted to take his time, and avoid the girls who wound likely hound him as soon as they discovered that he was finished. He was dreading for the moment to come. He leaned back in his chair, thinking. Now what was he going to do? All of his work was done, and if he left his room he would be attacked by the swarm of girls, and possibly his brothers, and Matt, who were waiting for him. 'I could leave out the window, but where would I go?' He asked himself, and groaned. He was so bored!

"Littlest brother, are you avoiding anyone in this boarding house?" Marco did not even turn, knowing that it was Damon. He was not shocked that Damon had gotten into his locked room, but he wondered why he did.

"Are Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith always so demanding?" Marco asked.

"Yes," Damon replied, staring at Marco.

"Good to know," He mumbled, and then glanced at Damon. "I know your in here for a reason, but I can't figure out what exactly is your reason to be here, in my room."

"Can't a brother see what his littlest brother is up to?" Damon raised a brow at him. "Really, that's all I came here to do." Marco stared at Damon in disbelief. 'He wants something,' Marco thought. 'But what?' "You know, you used to be a lot more fun," Damon remarked.

"Well, it's hard to have fun when there's nothing to do," Marco said.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something to do," He said. "I'm going to go hunting.

"Have fun hunting, Damon," Marco said, picking up one of his school books, and began to read. He didn't even hear Damon leave the room. 'Finally something to do that doesn't involve any of his brothers, or anyone in the boarding house,' He thought as he read. Who knew that he would enjoy reading one of his school text books? He read the history book for hours, even though he knew most of the information in the book. He had lived through most of it. After reading most of the book, he finally set it down on his desk sometime past midnight. He stood up, and headed to his window to shut it, since it was open.

That was when he saw a figure standing just out of the woods, watching the boarding house.

Watching him.

For a moment Marco just stood there, trying to get a good look at the person. All he could tell was that the figure was a young women. The young women seemed to notice that he had noticed her, and darted off into the woods. Quickly he slipped out of the window, and swiftly climbed down the side of the house, and took off after her the moment his feet hit the ground.

"Bye Elena, bye Stefan," Bonnie said as she left the house with Meredith.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow," Elena said, and watched them leave. "Your brothers were really quiet tonight," She told Stefan.

"Well Damon wasn't around, and Marco's been in his room "doing homework"," He said using air quotes. Elena laughed at him. "He has to be done by now. I think I'm going to go see what he's up to."

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Elena gave him a quick kiss, and then headed up to her room as Stefan made his way to Marco's room. He opened the door, and was shocked to see that his younger brother was not there. A couple of text books, and notebooks were scattered on his desk, and his window was left wide open. 'Maybe he went out to hunt,' Stefan thought as he headed over to the window, and shut it.

Marco ran after the women, not at top speed, but faster than a normal human. He had to admit, she was _fast_. He doubted that she was a human, but she did not seem to be a vampire, or a witch. 'What is she?' He asked himself. Finally he got close enough to grasp her arm.

"What are you?" He asked.

"Don't you mean who?" She asked, not trying to break free.

"Whatever."

"I'm Aditia," She snapped. In the moonlight, he was able to get a good look at her. Her brown eyes were narrowed into slits as she glared at him. She was around his height. Her skin was fair, and she had curly, sandy blond hair, that was clearly not natural.

"Why where you at the boarding house?" He asked, glaring back at her.

She laughed evilly, "The big bad vampire can't figure it out?" He looked at her, shocked but before he could say anything she added, "Don't try to lie. I know what you are."

"But I don't know what _you_ are. So please, enlighten me," He said.

"What I am is none of your concern," She snapped. Then, moving exetremely fast that Marco did not have time to prepare, she whipped out a wooden stake, and plunged it into his stomach. He released his grip on her arm, and nearly dropped to his knees, but she held him up with the stake. His mouth opened, as if he were going to cry out, but no sound came out. He was merely shocked. Aditia smirked at him, and released her grip on the stake. Marco dropped to his knees, and grunted in pain. "I'm sure we'll bump into each other again," She said. "Bye," She added, still smirking, and took off running. He tried to stand, to run after her, but he ended up on his knees again, panting.

He gave up on trying to stand, and thought. 'What was she? How'd she know what I am? And why is she here?' He thought to himself, and then whirled around when he heard approaching footsteps. 'Great, she's back!' He thought, and groaned.


	7. She's Got a Stake!

**Hey, Im so sorry that it took a couple of days to get this chapter out. I got really busy. I know I keep saying I will update more. The next update won't be until next week, unless I try to write a really short/quick chapter tonight. But next week I plan on writing a few chapters a day, at least one. So please, as usual, R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries, L.J Smith does.**

**I hope everyone likes the chapter.**

As Stefan shut the door to Marco's room he turned to see Damon across from him, leaning against the wall.

"What is he up to?" Damon asked.

"He's not there," Stefan said. "He must have gone hunting." Just as he finished saying that he heard someone knocking on the front door rapidly. He and Damon went down the stairs, and opened the door to see Meredith, and Bonnie. "I thought you two left?" He asked.

"We were, until we saw some girl run out of the woods," Meredith explained. "She ran waaaaaay to fast to be human."

Stefan immediately knew that something happened to Marco, since he had assumed that his younger brother was in the woods. Without saying a word he set off, running into the woods, along with Damon. Bonnie and Meredith ran as fast as they could to attempt to keep up.

"Do they really expect us to keep up?" Bonnie asked Meredith.

"Do you really think they expected us to follow?"

"Yes. We are not just gonna sit around," Bonnie exclaimed. At that point they could barely see Stefan, or Damon. They were able to make out their figures kneeling down next to something, that they both assumed was Marco. Both of them picked up speed, and ran faster than they had ever pushed themselves too.

As the footsteps gradually grew louder he attempted to pull the stake out of his gut, but it was a failed attempted. The stake was lodged in too deep to pull out himself. 'Great, I'm basically defenseless, and a psychopath with a stake is looking for me! Wonderful! This is just fine, and dandy!' He thought to himself.

"Marco?" A familiar voice called out to him. Wait, it was not Aditia.

"That's definatly him," Another familiar voice said, and knelt down next to him. Marco looked up, and saw his two brothers. "Littlest brother, are you okay?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Marco said, trying once again to remove the stake in his side. Stefan knelt down next to Marco too, and removed Marco's hands from the stake.

"Your never going to get it out yourself," Stefan said, and gripped the stake, yanking it out quickly. Marco yelped, and doubled over in pain, putting his hands over the wound that the stake left as blood began to pour out of it. "What happened?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure," He said. "One minute I was in my room, and saw someone watching me. Then next, I'm out here in the woods with her, and she stakes me," Marco finished, and winced in pain. He heard more approaching footsteps, but did not look up.

"We should really get him back to the boarding house," Bonnie stated once she, and Meredith got a good look at Marco. He was holding his wound, trying tostop the bleeding. Stefan had set the stake on the ground so they easily figured out what happened once they saw it there.

Stefan nodded. He, and Damon both put an arm under Marco's shoulders to help him walk. Marco grunted, and still managed to keep his hands over the wound. The five of them maneuvered through the woods quickly. Not as quickly as they had when they came, but still they were moving at a steady pace. Stefan kept looking at Marco, worriedly. This time Bonnie and Meredith were able to keep up with the vampires. Minutes later they were all bounding up the stairs to Stefan's room in the boarding house.

"I missed something!" Elena groaned. "What happened?"

Damon gestured to Marco, "He was attacked."

"By who?" Elena demanded as the Stefan helped Marco sit down.

"You should really be asking 'by what?'" Marco corrected her.

"What?"

"Whatever she was, she not a human, vampire, or a witch. I'm at a loss here!" Marco exclaimed.

"Here," Stefan said, handing Marco some gauze pads to wrap up his wounds.

"Thanks," Marco took the pads, and began to cover up his stomach.

"So you have no idea who, or what that girl was in the woods? Nothing?" Meredith asked.

"All she said was that her name was Aditia, and that she knew I am a vampire," Marco explained, and looked at the clock. It was 3 a.m! He was definatly taking a nap during one of his classes tomorrow. He finished wrapping up his stake wound, put the gauze pads away, and went to sit in a chair in the room, leaning his head back against the wall.

"How did she know?"

"I have no idea," He grumbled.

"Why don't we look into it tomorrow?" Elena asked. "Bonnie, Meredith, you guys can sleep in my room tonight, on those two couches in my room."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Bonnie agreed. "Thanks Elena." She smiled as the three girls stood up. "Feel better Marco."

"Yeah, and don't follow any more people into the woods," Meredith warned.

"Goodnight guys," She said, and gave Stefan a short kiss before they all left the room, and headed off to hers.

"I should probably go sleep. It's late, and I have school. So night!" Marco said, and scurried out of the room before one of his brothers even tried to lecture him.


	8. Keeping an Eye on You

**Hey :) Here's Chapter eight! ****Please R&R I hope everyone likes it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries. L.J Smith Does. I only on Marco, Rory, Alexa, Lowell, and Aditia.**

"Am I the only one who didn't understand the homework last night?" Alexa asked in the beginning of their second period English class.

"Yup," Replied as boy with short brown hair, and matching brown eyes. "Just you. Then again it's not shock. What's your grade in this class again? Oh yeah, a F."

"Actually I brought it up to a D-," Alexa corrected Lowell. He rolled his eyes, and just then she realized that he was implying that she was far from the sharpest knife in the draw. "Hey! Not nice!" She said, and slapped him on the arm. Rory rolled her eyes at their immaturity, while Marco laughed. Alexa gasped at him. "He laughed! He _laughed_! Marco Salvatore showed some sign of life! It's a miracle!" She practically loud, not caring that some kids shot her glares for being so obnoxious so early in the day.

Alexa had a point. Last class he had slept through most of it, without the teacher noticing. When he was awake he was completely zoned out, in his own little world. It was defiantly a bad idea to stay up until two in the morning the night before. Not that he had meant to or anything. He made a mental note not to run into the woods after stalkers who know his secret, with a stake unless he wanted to be deprived of precious sleep time.

"Only you can be this loud this early," Rory grumbled at Alexa.

"But this is something too be loud about!"

"Maybe he was just tired. You've acted like that before."

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Do they always bicker like five year olds?" Marco asked Lowell, holding in laughter.

"At least once a day," Lowell answered.

"You can be so immature!" Rory snapped.

"I'd rather be immature and fun than be boring!" Alexa snapped back. Rory eyes widened in anger.

"I am not boring!"

"Is there a way to get the to stop?" Marco asked, laughing. The two girls were so absorbed in their little fight that the did not seem to notice that he and Lowell were now cracking up.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if I want them to stop. This is hysterical!" Lowell laughed. Marco did not say anything to that, because he agreed with them. The girls catty bickering was pretty funny. For another five minutes the two listened to the girls arguing about the stupidest things. At that point it was beginning to get annoying. "This is not funny anymore," Lowell mumbled. "Alright! Alex you are not immature. Rory you are not boring. So stop fighting, and shut up!" He exclaimed rubbing his temple, trying to soothe his headache.

"Thankyou!" Marco said.

"Sorry," Both girls mumbled innocently.

And that was the highlight of Marco's school day. Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day. Nothing! He even fell asleep in his sixth period class for the second time that day. Finally, something of interest happened on his way home from school. He was walking home that day. It had been really nice in the morning so he felt no need to drive to school. But now he longed from his Lamborghini. He longed to speed home, and just do something not completely boring. He was even willing to talk to the girls as long as it was something to do. Something to keep him entertained.

He was not even half way home when he saw her.

"Are you stalking me, or something, Aditia?"

"I guess you can call it that. I like to say that I'm jut keeping an eye on you. Making sure you don't harm any innocent people, vampire," She said, and suddenly moved faster than anything he had ever seen before, with much grace, so that she was standing right in front of him. For a moment Marco worried that she would thrust another stake into his stomache like she had the night prior. To his luck there was no stake in her hand.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't kill people. "

"Well teenagers tend to act out, and do rash things. Who knows, you maybe be one of those teens," She said, and he rolled his eyes. He was five hundred years old for crying out loud.

"It seems like your one of those teenagers. Acting out by running around town staking the good guys," He said, actually noticing that she had to be his age that he was frozen at. Like yesterday she was decked out in nearly all black. She was wearing a pair of skinny black jeans, and a pair of dark black heels. Her shirt was the only thing that wasn't black. Actually, it was the exact opposite. It was a white vee neck tee. "Shouldn't someone who's not rash be stalking, or as you prefer, 'keeping an eye' on me? Even though I'm not going to act out. I never have, and never will."

"Well that sentence was a complete lie."

"What?"

"You said 'I never have'. That there was a total lie. I believe you have infact acted out. For a while," She said. Marco opened his mouth to say something but she quickly cut him off. "Don't try to deny it. I know about your past. I know about what you did. About who you were." Marco just stared at her for a moment. 'But that was centuaries ago!' He thought. 'Hardly anyone knows!'

"I'm not that person," Was all he was able to say.

"Oh, I know your not," She said truthfully. "But things can change."

"Why would I suddenly change?"

"In this town, anythings possible. Ghost come back to haunt you," She said. "Just ask your brothers." With much grace she turned around and ran out of sight in a matter of seconds leaving Marco dumbfounded.

**AN:Didya guys like? I tried my best to make it interesting. I know I left some holes that will keep you wondering. Like what was Aditia talking about with Marco's past? And I still haven't mentioned what Aditia is, or what exactly she is up to besides "keeping on eye" on Marco. I promise those hole will be filled in time. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. :)**


	9. Thinking Actually Gets People Places

**Here's Chapter Nine! Sorry for the delay. Odds are I won't be able to update on a daily basis. I'm so sorry about that. Anyway please R&R. The reviews really make me happy. I really hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**Oh, I'm just wondering how are you guys liking Marco's friends (Even Aditia cause she is his "friend")?**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own the vampire diaries, or any of its characters. I only own Marco, Aditia, Rory, Alexa, and Lowell.**

Marco tediously meandered back to the boarding house. He had been fustrated ever since his conversation with Aditia ended. Oh, how she frustrated him. And he had only met her twice! Ever talk with her only got him more confused. How did she know so much about him? Marco still had not figured out what she was. The petite sandy blond girl seemed to know his whole life story as if she had purchased a copy of it from borders. Yet he knew so little about her.

She knew about his past. What he had done. 'Maybe she's just lying,' He thought, trying to comfort himself. Marco knew that Aditia was not lying. Aditia knew somehow.

"Hey, Marco!" He was greeted by Elena as he opened the door to the boarding house. She was sitting at a table with Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt. "How was school?"

"Nothing special," He replied, taking a seat.

"Sounds boring," Meredith remarked.

"It was."

"Damon, and Stefan went off to figure out more about Aditia," Elena informed him, trying to stir up some form of a conversation.

"They aren't going to find anything about her," Marco said.

"Why do you think that?" Bonnie asked him.

'Should I even answer that?' Marco asked himself. 'Should I even tell them about my little encountar with her? What good will it do? I never even found anything out!' Marco looked at Bonnie, and shrugged.

"Oh, don't shrug at us," Meredith said. "You have a reason why, so tell us."

All of them were looking at Marco. All of them; Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt, who had oddly remained silent up to this point. They all looked. . . Eager? As if he knew something they did not, which was false, and were itching to discover what exactly that was.

After a couple of moments he felt defeated by their looks, "I ran into her, again. We actually talked and I found out nothing new."

Matt was the first to react to his confession, "Maybe you did."

"What?" Elena asked.

"Maybe he found out something about her," Matt said simply.

"Matt, I'm pretty sure he would know," Meredith said.

"Well, she's obviously not going to come out and tell him her whole life story," Matt said.

'She should," Marco thought bitterly, 'Since she knew mine.'

"Oh, I think I know where your going with this!" Bonnie exclaimed in delight.

"Well continue Matt, because I don't," Elena said, staring at Matt.

"No one is that direct. She most likely said indirect things about herself during your conversation that you didn't notice when you were talking," Matt explained. "Everything she possibly could have said was most likely indirect, just mere hints. This Aditia girl, person, whatever, is just a puzzle."

"That is very much possible," Meredith said after letting Matt's explaination sink in. "Marco, what did you two talk about?"

"Well, she basically admitted that she is stalking me," He said. "She knew my life story," He had chosen his words wisely there, hoping that that statement would not spark up any questions from the group. "And then she said 'Ghosts come back to haunt you. Just ask your brothers.' That was about it."

Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt all exchanged glances at each other at what Aditia had said to Marco, they were all shocked. How had she known about Katherine?

"Am I missing something here? You all seem shocked by something that I said," Marco asked, seeing their reactions.

"Yeah, you could say that," Meredith said.

"Care to explain?"

"Uh, how do I start?"Elena asked, then thought of something. "Oh! Did you ever meet Katherine?" Marco nodded at her slowly, remembering the girl both his brothers had fallen for. He assumed that one reason Stefan, and Damon had fallen for Elena was because she looked so much like Katherine. For some reason he liked Katherine better. She was not as demanding as Elena. "Well, had faked her death." Marco nodded again. He was well aware that she had faked her death. Serafina had told him about it. Only his brothers seemed out of the loop about the stunt she had pulled on them. "She had actually lured Stefan, and Damon into town. She held us prisoners, and nearly killed the whole town," Elena concluded, deciding that she should leave out how that ended for her.

Marco was actually shocked. Katherine never seemed the type to do such a thing. But then again, who was he to judge?

"Okay, so I now know she knows about my brothers too? Probably all of you guys as well?" Marco asked.

"Most likely," Meredith nodded.

"See, you did discover something about Aditia," Matt said. Marco shot him a confused look. Elena Rolled her eyes. "She's wicked smart. That may because of whatever she is."

"It's somewhat of a lead," Marco said. Tonight he decided he would have to do a little research. Who knows, maybe his brothers figured something out too.

**AN: Once again, I am so so sooo sorry for the delay. I've been busy, and had some major writers block. Sorry! Okay, so did everyone like the chapter? I worked very hard on it. Oh, heads about next chapters will finally answer some things about Marco's past. As for what Aditia is, I'm not sure when they'll figure out who she is. I still have to work some stuff out with that. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner. Please Review.**


	10. How to Out Smart a Genius

**Hey, I'm trying to get out more chpaters because I feel really about for not publishing sooner. So today I'm going to try and publish a few more chapters. Plus Im going to try and write longer chapters and make each one better than the last. Please R&R. Lately only the same few people have been reviewing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Oh, btw: I think a romance will be coming soon. Yeah, this story is going to have quite a few.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own the vampire dairies, or any of its characters. L.J Smith does, and always will. I only own Marco, Rory, Lowell, Alexa, and Aditia.**

Not too long after his conversation with the others ended Stefan and Damon had returned back to the boarding house with no information. That was not really a shock to Marco and the others. It was predictable. After filling the two in on what they discovered, which was not much, both decided to take a break, and head out again in a bit. Marco retreated back to his room to get his school work done, luckily he hardly had any. After about an hour he was done.

He kept thinking about his talk with Aditia. He replayed it over and over again in his head like a broken record. Marco was not trying to get any knew information out of the conversation. No, he was thinking about what she had said. To be more exact, what she knew. Fortunately no one asked him to elaborate one what exactly she knew about him before.

_Soon after he was turned he and the others left Italy. It had gotten far too boring for them. Marco needed to do something fun, something adventurous. He was a vampire for crying out loud! Nothing was holding him back now except his conscience. That horrid thing kept telling him to lay low. To just enjoy what he had. Of course he ignored it. Marco did not have to listen to anyone, not anymore. His father, or his brothers were not around to boss him anymore. Marco was no longer in their, or anyone's control. He was free! _

_Serafina and Fiona had convinced him, and Ricardo to travel the world. At the time they were Venezuela._

_"It's so beautiful here! Isn't it? Do you agree?" Serafina asked the group. Her brown eyes were filled with curiosity as she took in the scenery. They were all at a beach. The sand was nearly white, with hints of pink in it. The water was so bright, so clear, and clean. Not too far off was a forest, and deep into the forest was a large, yet visible from where they were, mountain that contained a waterfall. Marco had never seen anything close to it back in Italy._

_"It is, Ser," Fiona agree. "We should go into the woods. I want to see the waterfall up close!"_

_"Maybe later," Ricardo said. He was not the type to enjoy going on nature outings. "I was thinking we should go see the colony. I heard we are not the only vampires here."_

_"Why should we care? It is not like we will be here long," Marco stated._

_"Who knows? Maybe we will make some friends!" Serafina exclaimed._

_"Or enemies," Marco said, and she frowned at him. "Ser, you are far too excepting of people."_

_The group ended up in the colony later on. So many humans were staring at the new comers. Many were whispering to each other, and asking questions about each the mysterious strangers. Many young girls were talking, and giggling with each other about the two handsome new men. The men were all marveled by Serafina and Fiona's beauty. As it turned out there were many more vampires in Venezuela than Ricardo had lead on. It seemed that they were all together in a large group. __Two of them actually confronted them._

_"What brings you to these parts?" One asked. He came off as intimidating. He had long brown hair that was pulled back, but strands of it fell in front of his face. He his eyes were not one set color. Marco noticed that both were mixtures of brown, green, and blue. The man was tall, especially compared to Marco, and sculpted. The other man was much shorter, and not as muscular. His dirty blond hair was kept short, and his eyes were both the same color; hazel, like Marco's. _

_"Just passing by," Fiona answered._

_"Really? That is a shame," The man said._

_"A shame?" Ricardo asked._

_"Yes."_

_"What is that supposed to mean? Do you want us to stay here?" Serafina asked._

_"Not stay here," He said. "Come with us." Everyone sent him looks asking him to continue. "All of your auras are strong. You all have a lot of Power. You would fit in great in with my friends."_

_"No offense but your pack over there seems big enough," Marco said. He was extremely confused. What was the vampire going on about? And why was the other one so quiet? "Care to tell us your names? It is wrong to go off with strangers."_

_"Why of course," The man said smugly. "My name is Hank. This is Wit," He said pointing to the man next to him. "And you all are?"_

_"I'm Marco. This is Serafina, Fiona, and Ricardo," Marco said. Great! That awful voice in his head was telling him to leave. Leave Venezuela. To get away from these vampires. It begged him not to trust any of them. Once again he ignored the voice, telling it be quiet! "What exactly are you going on about?"_

_With a smirk the man opened his mouth and explained._

_Serafina was the first to react, claiming she loved the idea. "It is grand!"_

_Marco on the other hand thought about what Hank had said long and hard. He and his. . . friends were just vampires trying to get power, and blend in with humans. Something seemed off with that little explanation. It too unreal, something else was going on. Marco could tell so. He had a feeling that Hank and Wit were lying. Yet, he did not listen to it. All of them agreed to join Hank, and Wit. There was only one rule: Once one joins, they can not leave. Severe punishment will follow if one tries to pull such an act._

Marco grumbled at the memory. He had been so foolish! 'Why didn't I listen to my conscience? Why!' His conscience had indeed been right. Hank, and Wit were lying, the whole time they were up to no good. And for years Marco worked with them, believing that he was free, that he was doing nothing wrong. He was not free, they basically owned him! After a while he did do horrible things, especially to humans, all to get power.

"Marco?" Someone asked from the doorway. He turned around to see Bonnie, standing there, smiling kindly at him. "We are going to try and get some more information about Aditia. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," He said, and followed her to Stefan's room.

"So how exactly are we going to find information about her? Clearly hunting her down did not work," Elena stated.

"You tried finding her?" Marco asked, and Stefan nodded. That gave him an idea. "Well, obviously you weren't going to find her. She's stalking me, remember?"

"Where are you going with this, littlest brother?" Damon asked.

"You both were looking in all the wrong places for her because odds are she was near the school. Wherever I am at she'll be close by. Like right now she might possibly be in the woods, but for some reason I doubt that. She likely knows that we are looking for her. It would be dumb for her to hide in a spot where we would likely look. I'm sure if we look around we'll find her somewhere near here," Marco said.

"That is probably true," Meredith said, thinking.

"It would probably be best if I went out there alone. She might not come out if she sees you guys," Marco said.

"No way," Stefan said. "We are coming with you. What if she stakes you again?"

"She didn't last time," Marco said.

"Your not going out there alone," Stefan said. "That's final." Marco resisted from rolling his eyes at his brother. He was acting so old. Marco was getting annoyed. He could go out there and take care of himself.

"I agree with Stefan," Damon said.

"You guys do know that we are not sitting this one out right?" Elena asked. "Don't even try to protest. We have dealt with threats before, this time is no different. We are helping and it is final." Marco could tell that Stefan really wanted to protest with her, but he didn't.

Soon they were all outside the boarding house, looking. Stefan, and Elena had gone to check the barn. Matt, Bonnie, and Meredith checking the garden area. That left Damon and himself.

"There are not many places to hide here," Marco stated, looking around.

"I'll check the cars," Damon said.

"Do you really think she's hiding in my car?"

"Its a possibility," Damon said, and headed off toward where all the cars were parked, behind the house. Marco just went off to look in no particular area. After a little bit everyone back back at the front door of the boarding house. No one had found Aditia.

"Maybe she isn't here tonight," Bonnie suggested.

"Oh, she's here. She's here somewhere," Meredith said.

"What if she's hiding inside the boarding house? Huh? There are tons of rooms, and floors in there! She could be there. Maybe she's staying in a room close to Marco's. I can't think of a better way of watching someone than living with them," Elena said. Elena had a good point. She could possibly be hiding in the house. Meredith had a good point to. Maybe Aditia did not come tonight. She might have predicted that they would all come looking for her, and decided not show. Something told Marco that she did show. Marco then figured out where she was.

"She's in the woods," Marco said.

"You said she wouldn't be there," Matt said. "That it would be dumb to hide there since we would look there."

"Which is why she is there. She knew we wouldn't look there. We assumed she wouldn't hide there, so we didn't bother to look. She predicted that. Hiding there would be the most genius spot to hide since we wouldn't go there thinking she wouldn't go there," Marco explained.

"That's complicated," Bonnie muttered.

"So, are we heading to the woods?" Elena asked.

"Yeah," Stefan said.

The group decided to stay together, and set off towards the woods. Marco strayed away a bit, edging toward the back of their little huddle as they walked while Stefan was in the front with Elena. They all were spread out, yet close to together was they looked. A hand silently, and quickly covered Marco's mouth, while the other pulled his hands behind his back. Marco did not jump because he knew who it was. He just hoped the others would not notice.

"Follow me," Aditia whispered in his ear, and waited until he nodded to let go of his hands, and remove he hand from his mouth. His friends, and brothers had not noticed yet. Together they slipped off into the darkness, where Marco hoped he would learn what was going on.

**AN: Hey, I hope everyone liked Marco's little flash back there. There are going to be lots of those. I said i was going to write a few chapters today, and make them better, and longer. Well I defiantly did one of those things today. This has been the longest chapter so far in the story. Let's hope I can accomplish the other two. :) Please review. Oh, and next chapter might finally reveal what Aditia is.**


	11. Aditia Finally Gives Some Answers

**Hey, here it is. I really hope everyone likes it. Please R&R, reviews motivate me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own the vampire diaries or an of its characters. I only own Marco, Aditia, Rory, Lowell, and Alexa.**

The group walked for quiet some time after Marco had left, not noticing that someone was missing. All of them were too focused on finding Aditia to notice that he ran off her nearly thirty minutes ago. Stefan had just assumed that Marco was being quiet, like usual. His younger brother liked doing things own his own, much like his older brother. He was shocked to turn around, and see the Marco was not in sight. He turned to see if he had gone ahead of the group, and began to worry when he saw that _his_ little brother was not there either.

"Where did Marco go?" He asked, hiding all the worry, and fear in his voice.

"He isn't behind us?" Elena asked him, turning around. "Great! He ran off!" She grumbled upon seeing that Marco was not there.

"I doubt he ran off," Meredith said.

"Then where did he go?" She asked.

"Wherever Aditia asked him to go," Meredith replied. Elena groaned loudly. Stefan gave Damon a look. Of course he would find her, and then sneak off with her. He _had _to be rebellious! Marco did not even know what she was! She staked him for crying out loud! Yet, he still ran off with her? Oh, was he in for the lecture of his eternal life when he got back to the boarding house.

**'Marco Ruggero Salvatore where are you?' **Damon sent out the thought using a wave of Power so that it would be heard for miles.

* * *

**'Marco Ruggero Salvatore where are you?'**

Marco winced when he heard the thought, along with Aditia. It was filled with so much Power, and anger. He could not sense worry at all, then again it was Damon who sent the thought out. Boy, was he going to be in such trouble when he returned back to the boarding house. He will have to here it from all of them!

"Your middle name is Ruggero?" Aditia questioned him with a giggle as the both sat down, leaning against two trees that were facing each other far off into the forest. It would take hours for someone to find them there, hence why they chose that location. It was clear that Marco's brothers were looking for him.

"Finally! Something you didn't know about me!" Marco exclaimed.

"I don't know every about you," She stated. "I just know most of the highlights."

"So you know about everything basically," Marco concluded and she nodded. "But not just about me, about my brothers too." Once again, she nodded her sandy blond head at him. "But why are you taking such an interest in me?"

"Okay, how about you answer one question abut yourself that I've been itching to know, and then I'll answer whatever you want," Aditia suggested.

"Go on."

"How did you escape Hank?" She asked him. He was shocked that she did not know. It was extremely simple. He smirked at her with a triumphant look in his hazel eyes.

"Simple. It was late, and everyone was still feeding," He refused to say what they were feeding on because it was pretty obvious that it was not animals. "I just said I was heading back the house, and lied. I was probably half way around the world when they figured out I was gone. I haven't seen them since."

"Wow, simple," She remarked.

"Now it's my turn," Marco said. "What are you?"

"I thought one of you would figure out by now," She said, twirling a piece of her sandy blond hair around her index finger, with a sly grin. "I'm a shapeshifter."

Marco stared at her for a moment, blinking rapidly in shock. A shapeshifter. _A shapeshifter!_ How could he had not figured that out sooner. He never bothered to even look up one of the most common supernatural creatures. Still some of it did not add up.

"That doesn't explain why you are wicked smart, or why your so fast," Marco stated.

"I'm just naturally smart. There are people in the world like that," Aditia stated, rolling her eyes. "And I'm faster because that's just a bonus to being a shapeshifter. I run faster than a cheetah for crying out loud," She smirked. "Just like you."

"So I have spent the last few days digging for information about you thinking you were some rare supernatural creature that wanted to cause havoc for nothing? I completely wasted my time?" Marco asked. She nodded at him, laughing. "Well, that was a waste of time," He groaned. " Are you a threat?"

"No."

Her answered was beautifully short, and simply. Finally, something that was not confusing. No. Relief soared through Marco like a gust of wind. Aditia's answer only satisfied him shortly. Now he knew that she was not a threat, but then why was she in Fell's Church? He had his reasons- his brothers kept him here- and his brothers both had their reasons-Elena. Why did Aditia stay in Fell's Church? Marco could not be _that _interesting that she had to stay there and stalk him to take notes as if he were an endangered species; last time he checked the vampire species was blooming, only growing bigger and bigger.

"Then who is?'

"Why do you assume there is a threat? Can't I merely stalk you for my own pleasure? You are a sight after all," She winked a beautiful midnight green eye at him.

"I may be a sight, but I doubt you are staying here just to gawk at me all day long," He retorted.

"I'm not sure," She said. "But they are after you.

"Of course. Well that's peachy," He grumbled.

"Yeah, that's why I've been following around. I've been waiting for someone to attack," She explained.

"So what was with all the 'I know your past, you might act out again' stuff you said before?"

"I was not in the mood to explain my self. I needed to tell you something," Aditia said. "Its fun to get you and your friends frazzled too," She smirked at him.

**'Marco where are you?' **Marco heard Stefan's voice, cutting him off from replying to Aditia. His voice sounded just as angry as Damons' had but he sense that there was a tiny hint of pleading in it. Unshockingly Stefan was worried about him. He felt the need to protect his younger brother like a mother bear would with her cubs. His other brother only cared about Elena, and stealing her from Stefan. Obviously there would be no inch of worry coming from him.

"I better get back before they get even more mad," Marco said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Aditia smiled at him. "If you have any more questions you know where to find me." Was she being serious?

**'I'm on my way back to the boarding house, Stefan,'** Marco thought back to his worried brother as he began to run in that direction.

**'How far are you?'**

**'Far. . .' **

**'You do realize that you are in a lot of trouble, don't you?'**

**'Nope.'**

**'Marco. . .'** Stefan grumbled, getting annoyed with his brother. **'You did exactly what we told you not to do. We said 'don't go looking for her alone!' You ran off with her! You ran off with the girl who staked you instead of telling us that you found her so that we could question her. Even Damon wouldn't do that Marco! Everyone has been trying to find you for nearly two hours!'**

**'The lecture begins before I get home. How grand?' **

**'Marco! Take this seriously! You ran off with her!'** Stefan raged on. **'She could have staked you again! She could have easily attacked you, and taken you to who knows where. You could have at least replied to our calls or something. Let us know that you were alright. You always do things the more difficult way.'**

**'It's only more difficult to you guys!' **Marco snapped. **'I'm used to doing things on my own! For hundreds of years I've been doing things that way. I'm not used to this whole "group" thing. You guys do everything as a team. Everything. That's not how I am. Deal with it, Stefan!'**

**'Doing things as a group is the best way to keep everyone safe!'**

**'I'm not a stickler for safe. I thrive for danger.'**

**'So we've noticed,'** This voice was not Stefan's, but it was Damon's. Marco groaned to himself. Had Damon been listening the entire time?

**'Are both of you going to lecture me now?'** Marco asked.

**'I'll leave that job to Stefan. He seems much better at it than I am.'**

**'Good. Continue with yelling at me, Stefan.'**

**'Marco, why do you always have to rebel against us? Next time we say to do something, just listen for once.'**Stefan sounded much calmer. Marco assumed that Damon's interupted gave him a few moments to calm down.

Marco did not say anything back to his brother for a bit. He was not sure what to say. After a couple minutes of thinking he settled on saying, **'I'll be home in a couple of minutes.' **He ran home at a slow pace for vampires. He knew that Stefan was done with yelling at him, but Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith had not even begun. He knew he would get an ear full from them. He could picture Stefan, Damon, and Matt watching as the paced around the room. Yelling and telling him off. They would go on for _hours_!

Taking the scenic route home was probably a good idea.


	12. Damon Finally Meets the Shape Shifter

**Hey! Here is chapter 12! All the reviews for last chapter made me sooo happy! That was the most reviewed chapter yet, and I'm glad everyone liked it! I was so happy i decided to write another chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Please R&R.**

**Oh, I never thought to mention this before. This chapter may have spoilers from Dark Renunion, and all the books before that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own Marco, Aditia, Rory, Alexa, Lowell, and Hank and his gang of vampires. **

"How can you be so stupid?"

"Going off with her!"

"You could have been hurt!"

"Or worse!"

"What if she was just using you to get to your brothers?"

Elena was pacing around Stefans room, fuming as she, Bonnie, and Meredith lectured Marco for what he did. She was so mad at him, mainly for worrying Stefan. Stefan tried to hid it, but they all knew he was worried. So were they. Marco had run off with Aditia, who she still did not know what she was because she had not given Marco any chance to speak since he returned back to the boarding house twenty-five minutes ago. She did not want to even imagine what could have happened.

Stefan, Damon, and Matt were all on the other side of the room, watching with glee as the girls yelled at Marco. It was pretty funny to them. None of the girls, only Marco, noticed them laughing, and snickering at the fumed on. Marco glared at them all for enjoying this. Elena paused for a moment and Marco saw it as his golden opportunity to end his embarrassment by cutting in.

"So now can I tell what I learned about Aditia?" Marco asked.

"You know something about her! You never mentioned that! Why didn't you mention it sooner?" Elena must have been in lecture mood still.

"Because you never gave me a chance to speak," He snapped, his hazel eyes glaring at her. He held back some other things he wanted to say to her fearing that Stefan, or Damon, _or both_, would get mad and attack him. He knew Damon would, his eldest brother was ruthless. It was scary, and. . .sad. "Now as I was saying, Aditia is a shapeshifter." Nearly everyone in the room looked dumbfounded. The expressions on their faces screamed, "Why didn't I think of it?" He was he looked the same when Aditia revealed her secret. "And she is know threat."

"So then why did she stake you?" Bonnie asked.

"She's weird like that," Marco stated.

"But there has to be some reason as to why she's stalking you," Meredith stated.

"I said she wasn't a threat. I never said that there wasn't a threat though. Somethings up in this town, and that's why she's here. And she's stalking me because she thinks whatever it is, its after me." Marco explained. Everyone stared at him, and he noticed Stefan's muscles tense. Elena groaned, beginning her pacing again. Matt looked sick, and Bonnie looked plain terrified at the thought of more trouble in her beloved Fell's Church. Only Meredith, and Damon seemed not to react this new bit of information at all.

"Why would it be after you?" Meredith asked.

"Does it look like I have an answer to that question?" Marco retorted.

"Did Aditia know who was after you?" Stefan asked.

Marco held back a snarky comment, and said, "No."

"So she's following you to protect you," Stefan said, more to himself. "How could she have figured something was up before us?" No one said anything, but everyone looked confused. Everyone except for Damon. He was never confused. He always knew what to say, something about him that always aggravated Marco to no end.

"She was most likely following him before he arrived here."

"Was she Marco?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know!" Marco exclaimed, answering her.

"Your lying about something," Damon said. "You do know why it's after you."

"How can I know why its after me if I don't know what _it_ is?" Marco asked, sounding annoyed.

"Damon has a point. You might actually know what's after you," Bonnie said. "Not consciously though."

"What?" Marco asked.

"I feel like the word Druid will be mentioned very soon," Meredith muttered.

"Wrong, Meredith," Bonnie said, glaring at her. "What I mean is, you might have some enemies that you don't know of. Think, have you done anything that could have gotten someone vengeful?"

Marco thought for a moment. He probably had gotten someone so mad to the point that they were after him sometime during the last five hundred years. In his old line of work tons of people had gotten mad with him, and Hank, and the entire group. None stuck out to him though. "No. And yes, before you ask, I'm positive."

"So if they aren't vengeful, than why would they want you?" Bonnie asked.

"My good looks?" Damon slapped the back of his head. "I don't know!"

"We have to figure out soon, before something happens," Stefan stated.

Soon after that everyone went to sleep. Marco was glad that that conversation was over. I had gone on way too long. All they did was yell at him, or ask him questions. It seemed nonstop to Marco. He understood why they asked so many questions. They were worried, and scared for Marco, for themselves, and for their town. Recently, whenever a Salvatore boy is in town there is trouble. And so far they still had no idea what was going on. They ruled Aditia out of the suspect list. Aditia was the only suspect though. If she is not the threat, then who, or what, is? Marco finally calmed himself down enough to go to sleep.

* * *

"Is anyone else excited for summer?" Alexa asked.

"It's only mid October. We still have a long time until summer," Lowell stated, looking at Alexa strangely. Alexa was used to the look from him though. Lowell claimed Alexa was "weird" at least once every period. "Summer isn't even on my mind."

"Well it's on mine," Alexa said, twirling a stray piece of her strawberry blond hair. "I for one can't wait."

"So we've noticed," Marco stated.

Alexa, ignoring Marco, huffed, "Where's Rory? She's late for class! That's not like her. It's like me, but not her!" Marco and Lowell just shrugged at her, and began to copy down the plethora of notes off the board that had left for them while she graded papers. A couple of minutes later Rory walked in, late pass in hand, and gave it to Ms. Bez.

"Hey guys," She said as she sat down next to Marco.

"Where were you?"

"Guidance. They had one of my notebooks down there that someone had found so I had to go get it," She explained.

"Oh," Was all that came out of Alexa's mouth.

then stood up, and began talking. All throughout the lesson Marco had a weird feeling that he was being watched. Odds are, he was. Aditia was probably creeping around the school. He knew that if he looked out the window the chances of seeing the sandy blond haired girl hiding the bushes near the tiny forest next to the school were high. Still, he had a feeling something else was watching him, besides a couple of the gawking girls that still were amazed by him. He glanced at them though. They all seemed to hold back giggles the moment his eyes met theirs. All but one.

She had dark, chestnut hair that was perfectly straight and long. She had dark, tanned skin. Her eyes were hazel, like his own. And they stared at him. She was the one did not seem embarassed when he looked at them. She was in a couple of his classes, but he never really noticed her. What was her name? Teagan...Teagan Forbes...Yes, that was her name. He had sensed a bad aura coming from her on the first day of school, along with a couple of classmates of his. He wondered what was up with her, and those other kids, bad auras.

Marco turned from her, began writing down notes again.

* * *

From where he hid in the woods, Damon watched his youngest brother, Marco, in his class. Stefan had asked him to watch Marco, and Aditia if he could. At first he said no, but then Elena asked. He only agreed because she asked. Elena also asked him not to tell Marco. Again, he agreed to Elena. So far he had seen no signs of Aditia, but he was sure that she was still there. He really did not bother looking for her, and decided just to stay where he was.

He saw Marco talking to a two kids in his first period class. One boy, the other a girl. Another girl joined them a few minutes later. He noticed that when she walked in, and sat down, Marco turned a little bit red. A crush? Was his youngest brother falling for someone? He knew Marco was not aware that he turned red. Maybe Damon was just overreacting. He was probably spending too much time with Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith. During the class he noticed his littlest brother looking around the room, and out the window a few times. Damon wondered if he saw him, but he doubted it. If he had the two would have been arguing mentally using power already.

One time he saw that Marco had looked at a group of girls who had been staring at him. One of them had a bad aura, he felt it. That one stared at Marco, and he stared back. Why did this girl look familiar to him? She reminded him of someone he knew. Caroline! Yes, Caroline Forbes. The auburn haired girl that had once been friends with Elena. They looked similar, but too different to be siblings. He wondered if there was any relation, and why she was staring at his littlest brother.

"Hey, stalking Marco is my job," Someone said to him. He had not even heard them approach him.

"You must Aditia," Damon said to her, turning to face her. "I'm glad we've finally met. Marco's told us a lot about you."

"I'm sure she has," She said. He stared at her for a moment. She had curly sandy blond hair, and midnight green eyes. She was slender and petite.

"You've been hiding from everyone but Marco. Why come out now?"

"To relieve you of your duty," She said.

"Explain."

"Like I said, stalking Marco is my job. I'm actually someone who cares about him, unlike you. He doesn't need you to watch him. He never has, even when he was growing up with you and Stefan," She snapped at him. Damon was taken aback, though he did not show it. He did care for Marco, just like how he cared for Stefan. So what if he did not show it all the time? Was that a crime?

"I'm not leaving my brother in your hands," He stated. "For all I know you could be the one after him."

"I wouldn't do that to Marco. Unlike you, I'm a good. . . creature," She said to him defensively.

"Why do you care about him any way?" Damon asked.

"He seems worth it to care," She said shrugging at him. "I would explain a little more, but it's confusing. Plus Marco would probably get annoyed if I did." Then she smiled at him. "Looks like we'll be stalking him together."

"Or how about you just leave?"

"But Stefan, and Elena asked you to watch me too, did they not?"

"You were there when the asked me last night?" Damon asked her. He only assumed that she would be following Marco around, not him.

"Well, Marco was in the boarding house at the time. I over heard," Aditia said. "You know, you ask more questions that Marco."

"And I have a lot more to ask to." Damon said. "I think Marco didn't get all the information that he could have gotten yesterday. He wasn't prepared. He didn't think of many important questions."

"See, and you wouldn't get these answers if I had left now would you?" She asked him. "I'm only telling you what I feel I should tell you. There are some things you don't need to know. Like I said, I don't want Marco annoyed with me," Aditia said.

Damon agreed to that. Some answers were better than no answers. He had a feeling that she only was not going to talk about Marco's past. That he did not care about all that much. He knew that over time Marco would tell either him, or Stefan, or one of the girls, or even Matt. His first question was, "If your a shape shifter, what do you morph into?"

**Hey, did everyone like the chapter. Please review! I bet you never thought I would add in another Forbes. Yes, she is related to Caroline. And yes at one point Caroline will be in this story too. I decided to through in some Marco, Damon similarities, and differences. I just want to get one thing straight. Okay, more like a couple things straight.**

**Damon acatually liked Marco when they were growing up. He did not show it because he's Damon, but Marco was his favorite brother. Especially when Katherine was around for obvious reasons. ****Stefan preferred Marco too. Again, obvious reasons. Marco seems to like Stefan the best, but really, he loves his brothers equally. Aw...How sweet :)**


	13. African Wild Dogs Are Roaming About

**Hey! Here's chapter 13! I hope everyone really enjoys it. Thanks so much for all the reviews! They mean soooooooo much to me, and really really really motivates me. :) OMG I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SOONER! I really have no excuse. My life these past 3 weeks have gotten extremely busy. Again, I AM SO SORRY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own Marco, Aditia, Alexa, Rory, Lowell, Hank and his gang, and NOW Teagan. I'm starting to think that I should just say "I only own Marco and his people" Has a ring to it doesn't it? ;)**

Marco had noticed by fifth period that Aditia was not the only person watching him. Now his eldest brother, Damon, was stalking him as well. He had looked out of the window during Geometry and saw both Damon and Aditia chatting in the woods. At first he was pretty ticked off with Damon. Why was he following him around school? He knew immediately that Stefan had put him up to it. There was no way that Damon would come to look after Marco, and see if he was okay without reason. Elena had likely helped in convincing him too. Did they really think he was that weak? That he needed Damon to babysit while he was at school? What were the odds that someone would attack him during school with multiple witnesses? On the bright side he was now not the only person who knew Aditia. Maybe Damon could convince the others that she was trustworthy.

_Yeah Right._

"I like staring out the window at nothing too," Alexa whispered at him. 'Oh yeah,' He thought. 'They can't see them.'

"Why am I not shocked?" He asked.

Alexa just merely shrugged at him. "It's fun. Rory wouldn't think so but she's boring like that."

"Hey! I heard that!" Rory hissed from her seat.

Alexa ignored her, and looked at the board where there teacher was writing down example problems. Marco glared at the window again, hoping that Damon would notice, and get the memo to leave. Then, like

Alexa, Marco shifted his attention toward the board.

Minutes later everyone attention was shifted by the loud scream coming from the hallway.

* * *

Damon and Aditia were talking when they noticed that everyone in Marco's class had frozen, and that their heads had all turned, facing the door. Damon listened, and heard screaming. He was about to take off toward the school, to get Marco out, when Aditia grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No! Wait a few minutes! It might be nothing!"

Damon did not even protest, he just looked outside to see that Marco's class was gone. They must have all gone out into the hallway, stupid move.

**'Marco, what's going on?'**

No reply came.

I think he's giving you the silent treatment, Aditia stated.

";Now's not the time for him to be stubborn," Damon growled at her. **'Marco! '**

He received an answer this time. **'I don't know, Damon!' **Marco snapped at him as if he were talking ot him face to face. **'The hallway's all mess up. There are a couple of unconscious students and teachers. It looks as if someone was looking for something. All the lockers are are open and have been searched like some raid. A few have been _torn out of the wall._ It's weird. It's all really, really weird. The screaming came from the girl who found it all.'**

**'Get out of that school,' **Damon thought to him. Whoever did it tore a locker out of a wall. No human, no matter how much muscle they had, could do that. It was not possible. It had to be whatever was after Marco.

**'Make me. I'm not leaving everyone here in danger.' **Damon groaned loudly, and next to him, Aditia laughed as she overheard the conversation. Clearly she found his way-to-stubborn-for-his-own-good brother amusing.

**'This is not the time to act like . I'll go in there and drag you out if I have to,' **Damon threatened.

**'Go ahead and try. You'll make a scene and everyone will think that you are behind the. . .whatever is going on here. So good luck with that plan.'** Since Marco was standing in a hall filled with students, and staff members who were all frantic he held back a smug grin at what he said to Damon.

**'With my Power I can easily get you out of there and make everyone forget about it,' **Damon added onto to his threat. He was getting rather agravated with his youngest brother.

**'Like I said before, go ahead and try,' **Marco repeated. He knew Damon had Power. More Power than Stefan, and himself, but he was not _that _Powerful. There was no way Damon would be able to make hundreds of people to forget him dragging Marco out. Damon could do that with only a small handful of people, but hundreds? Marco would love to see him try that.

"All right students! Get back to your classes until we receive further information as to what's going on," The Principal said using a mega phone.

"Your letting us stay here? There could be a killer here and we have to stay! That's _nuts!_" A girl exclaimed. She did bring a good point onto the table. It was so not safe to remain at Robert.E Lee High School, even though whoever, more like whatever, was there only seemed to be looking for something in the lockers. The few unconscious people seemed to have just gotten in its way, trying to stop whatever it was doing. Whatever it was it did not seem like a killer, at least not yet. It could have killed all those people easily, yet he let them live. Maybe, just maybe, they were safe.

_Unlikely._

"For now, yes! Look, this all might be some prank. If this happens to be a prank we will find out who did it and they will be punished!" The Principal said. Marco snorted. _Prank._ He's an idiot. That by far was not a he was not the only one who thought that that was real blood because right next to him Lowell murmured," Idiot."

"Do you really think that some killer is on the loose?" Rory asked, looking at Marco.

"No," Marco whispered. "Something really, really, _really _bad would have had happened by now if there was."

She breathed out deeply, and then smiled at him. "Good, because that would have been terrible."

"All right class. Back inside!" There teacher snapped, ushering the Marco and his thirty or so classmates back into the room. tried to teach some more but gave up after about ten minutes. Everyone was still too shocked, and confused by what happened to even attempt to learn. So during the remainder of the period everyone just basically formed small, secluded, huddles with their friends and began to whisper to each other about what was going on.

"Maybe they will dismiss us early," Alexa suggested. She was in fact delighted by this idea. Leaving school before lunch was almost as wonderful as the weekends for her. It meant _no learning_.

"Probably," Lowell stated. "And I'm sure tomorrow police will be to interrogate all the students to see who did all of this."

"Great," Marco sighed.

"I wonder who did it?" Alexa asked aloud.

" Insert creepy, mysterious music. . .Here," Lowell said, receiving slap on each arm from both Rory, and Alexa. " What? That was so a scene from any horror movie. Someone asks a question like that and the scary music, along with the killer comes into the scene. Cliche` I know, but still."

No one said anything, but they all did roll their eyes at him. Lowell was not the brightest apple on the tree. He was far from it actually.

As it turned out, there was an early dismissal to Alexa's satisfaction. The students scurried out of all their classes and darted to their lockers, all having to take the senic route since the vandalized hallway was closed off as police inspected it, taking pictures, and writing notes.

"We should all hang out," Rory suggested.

"Afraid to walk home alone?" Lowell teased.

"Shut up," She grumbled at him, her face turning dark shade of pink as she blushed. "It was just an idea."

"I'm game! It beats having to do homework," Alexa said, all bubbly.

"For some reason I doubt you do your homework," Marco pointed out.

"Copying Rory's counts as doing it," She grinned at him.

"Are you two in or what?" Rory asked Marco and Lowell.

"Why not?" Marco said. 'Damon can just brief them on today's little event,' Marco thought to himself. Lowell nodded and soon the four of them found themselves walking across town to Rory's house. Marco wondered if Damon would follow him, or let him be. He really did not care if Aditia followed him, but knowing that Damon was hiding in the background irked him. He would have to talk to Stefan about this whole Damon-following-him-around-thing. He did not need his eldest brother to play bodyguard.

**'Go back to the boarding house Damon.'**

**'If I go back without you I'll get in quite a lot of trouble with Elena. I really want to avoid that,'** Damon said to him. Oh of course. Marco completely forgot that Elena had to be part of the reason he was here.

**'Your afraid of being read the riot act by Elena? Really?' **Marco asked him as he and his friends walked.

**'Correction littlest brother. I'm not in the _mood_,' **Damon told Marco.

**'Sure you are,' **Marco said.** 'Then don't go back to the boarding house. Feed or something.'**

**'Not happening.'**

**'You still don't trust Aditia, don't you?' **Marco asked, and mentally groaned.

**'I'm glad your finally getting the picture,' **Damon said, and Marco could just picture him smirking to himself. Marco nearly groaned aloud. Why couldn't Damon leave him alone? He always had to be so. . complicated. But, did Marco really expect Damon, of all people, to trust Aditia? Damon, who as far as Marco knew, did not trust anyone expect Elena? Marco was not sure why he even hope for Damon to trust her. He just had to face the music, he was stuck with Damon following him around in the background as he went about with his life.

_Wonderful._

"Did you guys just see _that_?" Someone asked, snapping Marco out of his thoughts viciously.

"See what?" He asked.

"I think . . . an African Wild Dog?" Rory sounded as if she were asking her self.

Alexa gave her a confused look. "Not all of us here are geniuses. You saw a _what?"_

_"_I just told you. An African Wild Dog."

" I think the heat is getting to you, Rory, Alexa stated. I'm pretty sure that those African Wild Whatever don't reside in Fell'sChurch, " She stated.

"Alexa, it's October. There is not heat to get to her," Lowell stated. "But she does have a point, Rory."

"Well, no duh that they don't live here, but I saw one," Rory said.

'An African Wild Dog?' Marco thought to himself. For some reason he doubted she was lying. She would not have stated that she saw one if she were lying. Where have I heard that before? He stared up at the sky, thinking, as the others bickered about what Rory saw. Then he saw the part of the answer. In the sky was a large giant black crow, flying right above them at a rather slow pace for a bird.

_Damon._

That must mean the African Wild Dog was Aditia. Could she not have been at least a little slick about following him. Damon changed into a crow, a very common bird, especially in the fall. Aditia of course had to change into an animal not even found in this continent. Going in her human form would have been so much better.

"Marco, what do you think about this whole Dog thing?" Alexa asked him.

"Uh. . I'm not sure," He settled on saying.

"Great. He thinks I'm crazy too!" Rory groaned.

"I don't think your crazy," Marco defended himself. "I'm just trying to make sense of all of this."

"What's to make sense of? There's no way an African Wild Dog can be here."

"Unless if someone, I don't know, owned one. There are so mad, scary, rich people in this town. Normal animals might not be enough for them. Maybe someone owns one, and it escaped," Marco defended Rory. He knew she was not crazy. What she saw was and African Wild Dog. He couldn't tell them the truth though. So the next best thing was to settle on a reasonable.

"So. . .Rory's not crazy?" Alexa asked. Marco nodded. "Well, Rory, that was probably the most exciting thing that has happened in your life," Alexa laughed. Rory hit her on the arm.

"Sorry Rory," Lowell said.

"Oh look! We're here!" Alexa squealed loudly, pointing to a rather large blue house. "Home sweet home!"

"I thought this was Rory's house," Marco said.

"Yeah, well she's over enough to call it home," Rory said as they all walked inside. "Oh, and thanks for before," She whispered.

* * *

A few hours later Marco was walking home. Above him was Damon, still flying slowly, keeping an eye on him. Right next to him was Aditia.

"You know, that Teagan girl in your class likes you. She staring at you all day," Aditia blurted out of know where.

"What?" Marco asked, caught off guard by her statement. He had completely forgotten about Teagan.

"She likes you."

"I noticed," Marco said.

"You should go out with her," Aditia suggested.

"No way. I haven't even spoken a word to her. I really only know her as Teagan-The-Girl-Who-Loves-To-Stare-At-Me-As-If-I-Were-Going-To-Disappear-If-She-Glance-Away-For-A-Second,"Marco told her. "It kind of creeps me out.

"That's a very long title you have for her," Aditia pointed out. And it's very true. Maybe she's just shy, or maybe she is waiting for you to make the first move.

"I don't want any move to be made," Marco stated. He really wished this conversation would end. "Anyway, I'm more of the loner type."

"Darn. I wanted to see how that relationship turned out," She sighed.

"In your dreams, Aditia."

They were close to the boarding house as he said that. They were right by the woods when he heard something. More like somethings. It sounded like people talking, far away, not anyone at the boarding house. Something was not right. Whoever were talking, they were defiantly no campers in the woods. He did not glance at Aditia, knowing she was try to hold him back. He just took off running into the woods.

**AN: Longest chapter so far. Yay! This took me forever to write. At times I knew where i was going with it, but only for a little bit. Other times I just winged it. And I know where i going with the next chapter. :) **

**Btw there is a new poll concerning this story on my profile. Its about love interest for Marco. :)**

**Please reveiw. :)**


	14. A Vang In the Neck

**Hey, here's chapter fourteen! Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. Yeah, I had a little writers block for this one. I know where I am going with everything, but I am having trouble getting it written, you know? Oh, and the poll is still up on my profile for anyone **

**who hasn't voted yet. I really want to see who you guys think Marco should be with. It'll help me a lot.**

"Marco!"

Immediately Aditia called after Marco when he began to run as fast as his immortal legs would carry him into the forest. He didn't listen though. He just kept on running away from her and towards the noise he heard. Behind him, he heard a the petite girl groan, and chase after him.

"Can you at least wait up? I don't feel like chasing after you all night!" She whined, chasing after him.

"Run faster then!" Marco snapped, not slowing his pace at all for her. Up ahead was Damon, still flying in the sky at a faster pace than before to keep up with Marco. Aditia groaned much louder than before and raced after him, trying her best to catch up. Eventually she did.

"Any idea as to what we're running, and flying, into?" She asked.

"Not a clue," He replied.

"Well, that's wonderful," She sarcastically said. "Wonderful," She repeated, more like murmured, to herself.

**'Maybe you should go back and get Stefan,' Marco suggested to Damon as he ran.**

**'And maybe you should just listen to me on this one,' Damon said. If crow's could smirk, Damon would be.**

**'Damon, we might need back up,' Marco added.**

**'If Stefan comes then Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, and Mutt will come. That's more people to protect, and I really only want to protect two of them. It's easier with just us three,' Damon said.**

**'Well you have a point-Wait! You only want to protect two people? Besides Elena, who else would you protect?' Marco asked curiously. Damon gave no reply. Marco figured it out quickly. 'Bonnie. You want to protect Bonnie.' Marco smirked happily to himself as he ran with Aditia, and a flying Damon. Again, Damon did no respond. This only caused Marco's smirk to grow.**

"Ugh, Marco maybe you should, I don't know, PAY ATTENTION!" Aditia snapped at him in a whisper, as they ran.

"Why?" Marco asked.

"Look ahead, stupid," She responded.

What was ahead made Marco stop in his tacks. All that was there was a campfire. Nothing else.

_Nothing else at all. _

Whatever had been there must have run. Fast. Faster than he, Aditia, _and Damon_.

"They still have to be here," Aditia whispered to him.

"Very good," Damon said, landing next to Aditia in his human form.

"And this is why I said we should have gotten Stefan," Marco grumbled.

"What do you think was here?" Aditia whispered to the two brothers. Marco noted that she said what over who. What was a much better question anyway. He really did not care about their names, just their species. He just shrugged at her, while Damon completely ignored the question.

Suddenly, Marco saw a blur. More like blurs. And they moved so _fast_. It took all three of them a moment to realize that they were being attacked. They could not see them to tell what was going on. They would not stay in one spot long enough for him to get one good lunge at them. Damon, on the other hand, had no problem at all tackling two of them at once to the ground. Marco just lunged randomly, hoping that he might have caught hold of one of them. Luckily for him, he did.

It was a vampire, Marco could tell that much. Marco managed to pin him down for a second, just long enough to be able to get a glimspe of what his attacker looked like. His brown hair, and multy colored eyes seemed familiar to him, but he could not remember from where. Just as he raised his fist to slam it down into his face that vampire regained control. All to quickly, it grabbed hold of Marco's shoulders, and shoved him onto his back. Pinning him down. Marco brought up his knee, and hit him in the neck, smirking when he heard the vampire grunting in pain. He grabbed the hands that were holding him down, and tried to throw them off. For a split second the vampire was thrown off balance, he was pinning Marco down again even faster.

"You've gotten weaker," He mused at Marco. _What?_"But you have gotten sly-er. I'll give you some points for that," He smirked at him.

Marco kick his knee into him again, but this time the vampire had prepared himself for the blow, and merely wince when his knee connected with his neck. He began to laugh, _to laugh_, at Marco. Marco gripped the vampires hands, and tried to throw them off once more but it did not work. His legs were being pinned down was well, so they were useless.

'No, no, no,' Marco thought to himself. 'I'm not trapped. I'll get out of this. I will!' Marco tried to head but the vampire, but it moved its head quickly, so he missed.

"Like I said, weaker," The vampire smirked at him. He removed one hand off of Marco, still firmly holding him down with the other, and grabbed hold of his head, titling it in one direction into the dirt. Marco knew was was coming, and tried moving his head in the other direction, to keep it straight, and hide his neck, but none of his efforts worked. The vampires smirk grew wider as he lowered his head, and sank his teeth into the veins in Marco's neck.

Even though Marco saw it coming he could not contain a small cry of pain in his throat. He tried moving his head out of panic as his blood was being drawn out of him via fangs. He kept kicking him, and grabbing his arms trying to throw him off but none of his attempts worked and more blood kept getting removed from him. Still, Marco kept thrashing away. He refused to give in to whoever this vampire was. He refused to look away, and see how Aditia and Damon were fairing off in the battle. He just kept on fighting even though it was a lost battle at that point.

Marco still tried, even when his vision began to falter. Even when he saw black dots dance in large clumps, or when his eyelids suddenly grew heavy. He tried to get free, to stay awake. Only when he passed out from blood loss was when his struggles ceased.

* * *

The first thing Marco noticed when his mind slowly swarmed back to consciousness was that something was being pressed again his lips. It was warm, and soft, and he could feel a pulse thumping rapidly beneath the soft skin. And suddenly he realized that someone was trying to force feed him blood, human blood. He tried to open his eyes, to get whoever was producing him blood at the moment to stop, but he couldn't. He couldn't even get his head to turn in another direction. So he just sat back as blood kept trickling down his throat. The amount got larger, and larger. He refused to take control of the feeding. If human blood was getting into his system, which had not happened in hundreds of years, it was going to be forced down. So technically, he did not drink the blood. The wrist that was supplying him with blood at the moment was quickly taken away from his lips, and he was glad. Finally he had enough strength to open his eyes.

The first thing his eyes landed on was a very blurry Stefan handing Bonnie a towel and telling her thank you as she pressed it against her wrist. He made a mental note to thank Bonnie in person later on. Stefan's green eyes locked at Marco's, taking in that he was awake.

"S' about time," Aditia stated. They had actually let her in the boarding house? "We were starting to worry about you," She smiled warmly at him.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked him.

"I'm alright," He replied, slowly sitting up in his bed.

"Damon and Aditia filled us in on the fight while you were out," Meredith informed him. Marco and everyone else, noticed the glare Stefan sent Damon's way.

"Can someone fill me in on what happened while I was out?" Marco asked.

Aditia looked at his eldest brother, who seemed to have already declared her the explain-er of the situation, and sighed. "Whoever that vampire was, he was content on sucking you dry. He kept on going afer you had passed out, but Damon and I didn't notice at first. But then Damon had finished fighting off a few of them, and saw you. He ripped that guy off of you in a matter of seconds. Damon fought him for a bit, but the vampire ran off. We nearly ran after him, but then I remembered you and called Damon over. He carried you back here," She concluded. "You really took your sweet time on waking up. Really, you did. That was about five hours ago."

"Yeah, we had to resort to give you blood since you weren't waking up," Bonnie chimed in. "Your welcome, by the way," She added, smiling at him.

"Thanks," He smiled back.

"Girls, Matt, can you please leave the room?" Stefan asked. "I need to speak with my brothers."

They all nodded at him, getting up to leave with Elena kissing Stefan quickly, quick for them anyway, and a "Feel better, Marco," from Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt. The room turned serious the moment they shut the door behind them. "Why didn't you guys come and get me?" Stefan asked. "You knew this could only end badly, both of you!" He ranted.

"It would have taken more time, and we wouldn't have gotten the lead we have now, ," Damon dryly stated.

Marco snorted at Damon's comment. "I suggested it, but Damon said no. He didn't want the others to follow you. It would have put more people in danger." He turned his head to look at Damon. "See, is telling the truth that hard?" Marco asked.

"You should have gotten me," Stefan said.

"And we didn't. Suck it up," Marco said, smirking at him. Damon could not help but smirk as well.

"Marco, tonight could have ended so much differently if you had just gotten me," Stefan stated.

"Yeah, people could have died," Marco snapped. "Look, Damon was right when he said that the others would have followed you and could have gotten hurt. If we had trouble fighting them I'm sure the others would have too."

Stefan glowered at him. His younger brother did have a point. His younger brother, the one who was injured in that fight, the one who seemed to be the target. Couldn't he realize that Stefan only wanted him safe? At times he got more under Stefan's skin than Damon.

"Anyway," Marco went on. "At least we figured out that "The Threat" is just a bunch of vampires."

"A group of powerful vampires," Stefan corrected.

"What's the difference? We know how to fight them. We _are _them," Marco said.

"The difference is that those vampires are far more powerful than us, and there are more of them than us," Damon stepped into the conversation. "We have fought two powerful vampires, both at separate times, and nearly died both times."

"Who were these two vampires?"

"That's not important right now," Damon said. "What's important is that we need to find a way to fight these vampires with what we have right now. Which is not a lot."

"Compared to them. We do have a semi big group. Let's see. . .Three vampires, a druid, and three normal teenagers who know about vampires. That makes seven of us," Marco said.

"Seven verses thirty. Oh yes, the odds of winning are high," Damon acclaimed. Well, he did have a point.

**AN: Well, this chapter really took forever to write. I am so sorry about that. And I really don't like the ending, so I might revise it later. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner.**

**The poll is still up on my page for anyone who hasn't voted. :)**

**Please Review.**


	15. Loving Memories and a IToldYouSo

**Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry for the delay. I could of had writers block. . .again. Please please don't think I abandoned this story especially since I started another story (Though that one isn't doing as well as this. and i Oh Brother much more.) again I am sooo sorry!****Please R&R again they really motivate me.**

**AN: I dont and never will own the Vampire Diaries. I only own Marco (not even his last name, just his first) and his peoples (All whom I have made up throughout this story.)**

It was barely past seven in the morning and Marco was already annoyed with his brother.

"Stefan, your being unreasonable!"

"I said no, Marco. Your not going to school. Until this is all settled you need to lay low," Stefan said, his I-am-older-so-you-better-listen-voice was kicking in. "Can't you see we are trying to keep you safe?"

Oh, did he hate that word. Well, he hated it when Stefan said it. For five hundred years Stefan never felt the need to keep Marco safe. Five hundred years is long for anyone. Even before he was a vampire. Now suddenly everything was all "keep Marco safe," or "we have to protect Marco." It was rather annoying. For centuries Marco was able to protect himself just fine. He escaped a clan of vampires easily, without breaking a sweat. He didn't need Stefan trying to protect him. No, what he needed was to go to school. Yes, he wanted to go to school. It beat staying at the boarding house and "resting."

"I can see that fine, Stefan!" He yelled. "But I don't see the point. Nothing is going to happen at school!"

"There was an attack the other day there!" Stefan pointed out rather loudly. "And then there was whole attack yesterday. Staying here is the smartest thing to do."

"For you. Not for me! And why are so consistent with the whole keeping me safe thing? Up until a month ago you didn't care. So why now?" He asked sharply.

"Marco up until a month ago I didn't know you were a vampire," Stefan attempted poorly to reason.

"Before then! Even when we were all human you didn't care! It was all about Katherine and Damon! Not once did you show that you wanted me safe! Don't even deny it, Stefan," He yelled, his voice cracking ever so slightly as he finally let Stefan know what he was thinking for so long. "You didn't have to keep me safe then, and you don't have to now. I can do that on my own," Marco told him, burning daggers into him with his glare. He picked up his backpack, grabbed his keys, and said, "I'm going to school," closing the door, not slamming it, as he left.

Stefan sighed as he watched Marco close the door. Marco was so difficult sometimes, and stubborn. Stefan was thinking about the arugment he had just had with his younger brother. Throwing everything Stefan had done wrong in the past was something that Stefan hadn't expected. Marco usually was the grin-and-bear-it type. At least he was when he was human. He had changed so much from the way Stefan remembered him. The old Marco would never do such a thing for fear of causing strife. The changed Marco didn't fear that though. He acted as if he didn't fear anything, which Stefan knew was not true. Still, everything that Marco said was unexpected and shocking to say the least.

"Well that was something, wasn't it? Boy, Marco is a stubborn one."

Aditia. Great, the one untrustworthy person Stefan did not want to see.

"When did you get here?" He asked her.

"I never left. Elena let me stay in her room. Though I did have to sleep on a stack of blankets on the floor. But no complaints there. It's way better than what I've been sleeping on lately. I choose blankets over tree limbs any day," She rambled, her sandy blond curls bouncing as she spoke.

Elena left her stay in her room?

"How long have you been listening to my conversation with Marco?"

"Don't you mean argument?" She questioned him. "Since the yelling began. Damon and I found it quite amusing." Damon was bonding with Aditia. Another bad thing for Stefan to fret about. "You really shouldn't try to keep him on such a tight leash. He's just going to lash out the more you try. He feels a lot of resentment towards you guys."

"I just want him safe," Stefan sighed, sitting down next to Aditia. "Why can't he see that? Why does he have to be so difficult?"

"Because he's used to doing his own thing. Having you telling him what to do all the time is new for him," She explained. "But he does know that you want him safe. He really does know that."

"Then why won't he listen?" Stefan question.

"He doesn't want too," She told him bluntly, her green eyes staring into his. "Again, it has to do with his resentment toward you. Also he's very hard headed. You ignored him for so long, and now he's ignoring you, even though that isn't a good idea for him because he could get hurt. He doesn't listen, because he feels you don't deserve it."

Stefan stared at her, letting the information sink in. Marco was angry with him, Stefan had known that from the argument. Stefan didn't know that his little brother was so furious at him though, and for so long.

"How could I have not realized this?" He asked, though it was more of a rhetoric question. Aditia still answered him.

"I really don't know. You mostly just didn't seem to think. I guess finding your brother made prevented you from thinking clearly," She stated. "See, you feel things, and let your main emotions take over. That's why Damon's been laying off of Marco. He doesn't really show emotions, and he can control them. He knew how Marco was feeling. "

Damon knew over him?

Aditia must have saw the look of shock and guilt that had formed on Stefan's face because she added lightly, "Don't worry. Your Still Marco's favorite brother," while grinning at him.

* * *

_Three young boys ran around a large estate, racing each other, without a care in the world. The older two looked very similar, with defined looks and dark brown hair. The youngest, who must have been around the age of six, making the other two boys eight and eleven, had defined looks as well, but his hair was black, like the boys father._

_A tree came into view. A large, sturdy, Willow Tree. An idea popped into young Marco's mind. He was going to climb that tree. He was going to climb it all the way to the top, and show his big brothers he could beat them. They could never climb all the way to the top. Then they would stop treating him like his was so little, so fragile. If he made it to the top he'd prove himself to them. It was the smartest idea that the six year old had ever concocted. _

_As the three ran, Marco quickly changed directions. He ran quietly so his brothers wouldn't hear him, and try to stop him. They always tried to stop him. So he ran as fast as his small legs would carry him to the tree. The moment he got to the tree he began to climb._

_Stefan and Damon had finally gotten to the finish line the had made, Damon getting their first. He grinned at Stefan, and then the two boys turned around, expecting to see Marco close behind them. It was a shock when they found that he wasn't there._

_"He was right behind me! Where did he go?" Stefan exclaimed, looking at Damon. "There's no way he's still running."_

_"Marco!" Damon called out. "Marco! Where are you?" The two brothers began to run the way they came, looking for Marco frantically. If their father found out that they had lost their little brother they were going to be in a lot of trouble. So the two ran calling his name, loudly._

_They stopped running near a Willow Tree. Both of them were tired of running, it seemed like they had been doing so for hours, and needed a break. The two had agreed that they couldn't find Marco if they were out of breath, and tired. Damon and Stefan trudged of two the trunk of the tree where the sat._

_"Maybe he went inside," Stefan suggested._

_Damon was about to respond when he heard a giggle. He looked around for a moment, thinking it was Marco. "Did you hear giggling, Stefan?" He asked._

_Stefan shook his head, "No. I haven't." Then there came another giggle. "Never mind." More giggling came. "I think he's hiding from us," Stefan said, knowing the giggling was Marco._

_"I'm not hiding!" Marco defended himself, looking down at his brothers from where he was perched on the highest tree branch. "I just wanted to climb the tree."_

_Stefan and Damon looked at each other for a moment, before looking up above them to see their six year old brother at the top of the tree, somehow sitting on a unsteady limb. Damon groaned aloud._

_"Marco, do you have any idea how to get down from there?" He asked. Marco seemed to think about this for a moment, before shrugging at him._

_"Should we climb up and go get him?" Stefan whispered so Marco wouldn't hear and get upset. He really wanted to ask, "Should we go get father?" but he knew Damon would dismiss that quickly. Getting their father would still get them in trouble._

_"I suppose," Damon answered. "But how are we going to get to the top? That branch barely supports him, let alone support us."_

_"I'll go up and grab him by his ankle, and pull him down. You stay down here in case one of us falls. If we do fall please try to catch one of us, perferrably Marco," Stefan said. _

_"__Sounds__like a plan. Be careful," He said, looking into Stefan's green eyes, hiding his worry._

_Stefan quickly began to climb up the tree to Marco's disappointment. "Go away!" he said. Stefan ignored him and kept on climbing. Soon he was on a sturdy branch right next to his little brother._

_"Marco come down with me," Stefan said._

_"No," Was his very stubborn and idiotic response._

_"Marco, I'll tell father," Stefan threatened. This seem to catch Marco's attention, and he grumbled before carefully crossing over to his branch, so the one he was on would not collapse beneath him. He pouted the whole time, gl__aring at Stefan. Stefan just smiled warmly at his little brother, hiding his relief. Slowly they began their long journey down the tree. Damon's eyes were glued to them the whole time, his body was tense, ready to spring into action and be the hero should one of his little brothers fall._

_He was right to do that._

_Marco's foot predictably slipped on the climb down and he fell, squealing the whole way. Stefan reached out quickly to grab his wrist, but his reflexes were too slow. It was Damon who leaped to the rescue and caught Marco in his arms before he hit the ground painfully._

_At first the sounds that escaped Marco's lips where thought to be sobs, but Damon saw that he was laughing. **Laughing hysterically.**_

_Damon just sent Stefan a look, before he joined in as well._

_

* * *

_

Marco smiled to himself at the memory as he drove to school. For some reason the fight with Stefan had gotten him to remember that day. That day when things were different, when they were just kids and life was easy. When life was just laughter. He sighed to himself, continuing to drive.

Maybe he was just being a stubborn, annoying, little brother to Stefan. . .

'No! I'm not!' he mentally yelled at himself. This was all Stefan and Damon's fault. If they just hadn't _forced_ him to stay then. . . 'No,' he thought again. 'Just stop thinking about it.'

Yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about it.

'Maybe throwing everything in Stefan's face was overboard,' he thought. 'Okay, so I was,' he concluded. He may have decided that Stefan was right, but there was no way he was going to apologize. Marco had way too much pride for something like _that_.

He was so deep in thought that he was barely paying attention to his driving, or his surroundings. Had he been human he would have surely missed the figure following him on foot like a total creeper, at a vampire-like speed. The quick glimpse Marco caught out of the corner of his hazel eyes vapidly snapped him out of his thoughts. Marco slowed his speed as the _stupid moronic idiot vampire _followed him. It was as if he was waiting for Marco to notice him.

Had Marco been Stefan he would have done one of the following:

A: Turn around and drive to the Boarding House at a highly illegal speed.

B: Get help, and don't attack until said help arrives.

But Marco wasn't Stefan, and he wasn't going to do any of these things. The vampire would just follow him home, and that would endanger everyone if he went with choice A. If he went with choice B then. . . Well, it was a smart idea but he didn't like that idea. It involved getting Stefan involved, and getting Marco confined to the Boarding House.

So Marco went with his own plan.

_Get out of the car and fight. Try to win._

It was a reckless, impulsive idea, but it was better than all the other options. Besides it was one vampire. He could definatly take on one vampire. He knew that, even if his brothers. . . Stefan. . . didn't.

He stopped his Lamborghini, and shot out of it at his top speed, lunging at the vampire with all his might. The both flew to the ground from the force of the blow, the vampire totally caught off guard.

"Round. . .Two. . .No ties this time," It panted at him, attempting to punch Marco in the face. Marco grabbed his wrist and slammed it down into the ground. **'Always so feisty, Marco. You just don't quite, even when the attempt is lost.' **The thing smirked at him, and with a burst of energy he grasped Marco by the shoulders, and threw him into his precious Lamborghini.

"My car?" Marco questioned as the vampire lunged at him, shoving him into the bright yellow sports car. "Not cool. That thing was pricey," He stated, unfazed by the upper hand that the vampire hand. Still pinning him to the car, the vampire raised his dark hand and punched Marco in the face, growling as he did so. "Jerk."

"Marco?" A familiar, girly voice called out.

Marco'seyes widen, and he craned to see Rory, standing by her now pulled over car. She must have seen him getting attacked, and came to help. She sent him a confused, worried look with those amber eyes of hers. He felt the grip on him loosen just a smidge, and turned to see that _stupid moronic idiot_ smirking as he starred at Rory.

"_RORY RUN! PLEASE JUST RUN!"_ Marco yelled, sending her an equally worried look, just as he was released from the pinning grip. The vampire charged at Rory, and Marco charged at the vampire. He jumped and tackled the thing just a few yards away from Marco. Rory stayed there, staring. "Rory! Run!" Again, she didn't move.

Lucky for Marco the vampire focused his energy on him, not Rory anymore. He gripped his shoulders, and raised his hand. At the corner of his sleeve, nearly hidden, Marco saw a wooden tip. He didn't even have a moment to raise his arms as the vampire struck down at him with the stake, piercing his chest, with a speed quicker than _Damon's_.

"_MARCO!"_Rory yelped and ran forward to help. Marco was in too much to even cry out. He felt the vampire's weight shift as he stood up, heading toward Rory.

"Run!" Marco managed to cry as he gripped that the stake still lodged into his chest. He had to remove the stake; _soon_. He and Rory were both helpless goners if he didn't. He tugged at, hoping that he didn't need to take the painful route. Seeing that he had no time to mess around Marco ripped the stake out of his chest, holding back a cry of agony.

On shaky, weak legs he stood up silently. The vampire was edging towards Rory slowly, trying to frighten her before fed. Holding the stake in his hand, Marco lunged at the vampire thrusting the stake right the through the vampires chest. Stepping back he watched as the vampire turned into ashes.

"Oh my gosh!" Rory squealed. "Are you okay?" but then her attention turned the the ashes. "You killed that. . ._ thing._ It turned to _ashes. . ._" She looked at him with suspicious eyes.

Marco opened his mouth to defend himself, and make up some excuse, but he passed out right afterwards, vaguely hearing Rory screaming.

**AN: Yay! I finished! This is so far the longest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know, Marco got hurt last chapter too but it's kind of crucial so that my plans for the next chapter come out nicely. Please review! And Don't worry I already know what's gonna happen next chapter so that should be up soon.**

**Happy Halloween! ( If I don't post before then :)**

**-Swirly Twirly**


	16. Cramped In a Tiny Sportscar

**AN: I've been planning this chapter for sooo long (okay, a couple of days the most ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and NEVER will own the vampire diaries. L.J Smith is the lucky person who holds that honor, not me. I own Marco, and his peoples.**

**'You ditched school? I** **didn't think you had it in you, you rebel!' **That was what Marco first came aware of; that Aditia was speaking to him using Power, and seemed to have been talking for a while.** 'Will you please stop ignoring me?' **she begged.

**'Sorry,' **he said, keeping his eyes closed. He didn't exactly remember what happened after his fight with Stefan.

**'Stefan is furious y'know. He has been ranting ever since your school called saying you never showed up. He had to make up some excuse saying you were sick,' **She told him.

Ditched school? That was when his eyes flashed open to see that he was in his car. Well, in the passenger seat of his car, not the drivers seat. Rory was currently the occupant of that seat, looking at him with wary eyes. His eyes wandered to the stake in her hand, the one he had used to kill that other vampire. They then wandered to his t-shirt, where the dried blood from his stake wound easily stood out on the white fabric. He tried to move but his hands were roughly tied to a lever near the passenger seat. He didn't even bother trying to break them loose. He had a feeling that the attempt wouldn't end well.

**'Marco?'**

**'Tell Stefan I'm fine and with friends,' **Marco thought to her.

**'Will do,' **She thought back to him.

"Hey Rory. . ." Marco said. "Mind telling me why you, I don't know, tied me up?" he huffed, annoyed with her.

"It definatly has nothing to do with the fact that you killed some . . . thing. . . and then it turned to ashes," She answered, glaring at him.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Another voice chimed in. Marco didn't even bother trying to crane his neck around the passenger seat because he knew that voice.

"Alexa is here too?" he asked, glaring at her.

"And so is Lowell," She stated, smirking at him.

"Hey," Lowell said, grinning smugly. "Heard you got beat. Must have been a good fight."

"Rory, can you untie me?" Marco asked ignoring Lowell, his hazel eyes looking at her with a pleading, innocent look. "I don't see what that guy turning into ashes has to do with me," he stated.

"Absolutly not!" she snapped looking at him as he had multiple heads. "I saw that fight! The only thing that hurt you was this!" she exclaimed, holding the stake up. "What's with that?"

"Rory, I have no idea what your talking about. I'm pretty sure anyone would be hurt if they had be stabbed in the chested with a sharp, pointy object," Marco lied to her. "Your overreacting!"

"No, I'm not! Something weird is going on. First that Wild African Dog I saw, and now this!" Rory cried out.

"If it makes you feel better, Marco, I think she's crazy too," Lowell said.

"Then why are you here?" Alexa asked him.

"To sit back and watch the show," Lowell answered, smirking.

"Such a good friend," Alexa rolled her eyes. Then she turned to Rory and said," I believe you."

"Thanks," Rory smiled at her, and suddenly turned smug as she thought of something to prove her point. "If something weird isn't going on, and you are completely normal, than please tell me how is that nasty stab wound healing," she demanded smugly.

"What!" Lowell jumped from his seat, and leaned forward, looking at Marco's wound. "What the. . . Rory, I'm sorry about the whole your crazy thing. Forgive me?" he asked, staring at Marco.

"Forgiven," Rory smiled at him and then turned to Marco. "I'm not an idiot, Marco."

What choice did he have exactly except telling the truth, that he was a vampire? He wondered if this was how Elena found out Stefan and Damon were vampires, though he doubted it.

"You don't have to keep me tied up," he said, and then added, "If I were the bad guy I would have let the vampire suck you dry. But now, I took a stake in the chest just to save you."

"Vampire?" Alexa snorted. "I doubt it."

"Go ahead and be a doubter then," Marco said, then he turned to Rory. "Why tie up the good guy?"

Rory then excitedly yelled, "Because your a vampire!" She didn't say the word as if she were disgusted, she said it with fasination, and wonder.

"A vampwho?" Lowell asked leaning forward.

Marco was then forced to tell them, well, everything since he saw no other option, but in a way he was glad to.

* * *

"He ditched school! He fought me all morning to go to school just to ditch in the end? What was the point? What was going through his mind?" Stefan was currently yelling, pacing around his room, as Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, and Aditia listened, Aditia was snickering in the background occasionally. "And now he claims he's with friends! He ditched school just to hang around!"

"Stefan, have you considered that maybe Marco is with a lady friend?" Meredith asked.

Stefan suddenly stopped pacing, and looked at Meredith with questioning eyes. "You really think he's. . .on a date?"

"It's possible. He's been here a month already. There is a slight chance that he might be," Meredith answered.

"I wonder who the lucky girl is," Bonnie said.

"Or if there's a lucky girl at all," Elena added.

"True," Bonnie agreed.

"What if something happens?" Stefan asked worried.

"He learned his lesson from the last time. He'll call us," Elena assured him, then giving Stefan a quick kiss on the cheek she added, "Don't worry. He's a big boy. He can take of himself for a few hours."

"You are really good at giving advice. Did you know that?" Stefan asked her, smiling.

She just smiled back and kissed him.

* * *

"Wait, so your basically some awesome vampire who has hot vampire brothers, and is in a whole lot of trouble?" Alexa asked the second after Marco finished explaining himself to the group.

"I wouldn't consider being a vampire as some along the lines as awesome, but yeah, that's summarizing it all nicely," Marco answered her, and rubbed his raw wrists. Rory had finally untied them once he had finished explaining.

"Well that's cool," Alexa said.

"Cool? Really Alexa? Cool? That's all you have to say?" Lowell questioned. "It's not _cool_. It's _insane_! We just found out that Marco is a _vampire_! That supernatural things are _real_! And all you have to say is _cool_? That's an understatement!"

"Marco, it seems that you have Lowell's approval," Alexa laughed. "And possibly a stalker," she whispered loudly and winked, causing everyone crammed in the Lamborghini to laugh.

"What about you Rory? You are the only one who hasn't voiced their opinion on this," Marco said, looking at her, hoping for her approval. The last thing he needed was a human who knew about him and said human wasn't his ally.

"Obviously I'm okay with all of this or I would have made a mad dash away from this town before you finished explaining that you were a vampire," she stated giving him a "duh" look.

"I'm just curious," Lowell began, "How are you gonna tell your brothers that we know?"

Marco groaned. He hadn't thought of that at all. What _was_ he going to tell them? For some reason he had a feeling that _everyone _in the boarding house would freak except . "I have no idea," he answered Lowell. "I'll tell them somehow."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell them," Alexa suggested.

"It is a possibility," Marco told her, grinning.

* * *

Marco did not return to the boarding house until a few hours later. He thought it was best to sneak in through the window, so that was what he did. He half expected Stefan, Matt, and the girls to be there waiting for him. Luckily they were not. He knew Stefan would be furious and read him the riot act again and again and again. That was why he deeded Damon was "favorite brother" most of the time. Damon didn't yell at him because well. . .Damon didn't seem to care one bit about him; which was just how Marco liked it now adays.

"Hello, littlest brother," Damon's voice appeared out of no where. Marco turned around him leaning against the red walls of his room, his black eyes emotionless. "Hiding from ?"

"I wouldn't say hiding," Marco said. "More like avoiding. I know I'll have to deal with him eventually, just not now."

"Is there a difference?" A new voice came into the conversation.

"Hey Stefan," Marco said. "What brings you here? In my room. . .Without even knocking. . ."

"You were missing all day and you wonder why I'm in here? I really doubt that," Stefan snapped, his green eyes staring into Marco's hazel ones, acting as if he didn't know Damon was in the room.

"It's not liked I planned on ditching, it just happened," Marco said. Before Stefan could question him Marco began to speak again, "I was attacked, but don't worry. It was just one vampire, but the thing is my friend sort of saw. . ." Marco decided it was best to leave out the whole passing out thing and being held captive by his friends thing.

Shockingly, Stefan didn't go into full on lecture mood. "One of your friends know about us?"

"Three actually," Marco corrected. "She kinda freaked and got the other two. . ." Marco held his breath, waiting for the screaming and yelling to begin; it never did though.

"Why didn't you compell them?" Damon asked suddenly.

Marco just shrugged and answered, "I'm not sure."

"Marco, do you think they are trustworthy? We aren't in any more danger than we already are with them knowing, right?" Stefan asked seriously.

"Yeah," Marco said, nodding his head.

"I won't do anything about them knowing then," Stefan said, who had been planning on compelling them if Marco answered "No." Smiling at Marco he stood up and left, probably to go inform Elena about what happened.

"It probably wasn't a good idea to tell them," Damon said once Stefan was gone.

"I know," Marco agreed, "But I don't care, not really."

Smirking, Damon stood up to leave. "You say that now Marco, but trust me one day you'll care." A moment later he was gone and Marco was left alone in his room. Deciding not to ponder Damon's last comment, Marco sat down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. His friends knew about vampires, unknown vampires were after him, and then he had to deal with his brothers. . . The day's events made him really wonder about the future and what was to come.

**AN: TA DA! Finally! Marco's friends know he's a vampire. I wonder what this will lead to? ) This took me forever to write! Sorry it took so long to update. Please review!**

**~SwirlyTwirly**


	17. A Dented Car and Brotherly Moment

**AN: Here it is everyone! Chapter 17! Sorry for the long wait, odds are I'm not gonna be able to update once a week, but I'll try. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. Thanks to anyone who has read, or reviewed this story. The reviews I get inspire me to write. Your the best! Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and NEVER will own the Vampire Diaries. L.J does, not me. I only own Marco, and his peoples (Such as Rory, Aditia, . . You get the picture)**

Marco was furious. Down right furious. That fury only grew the longer he stood infront of his car, glaring at the dent on the left side of it. That _stupid _vampire had caused that dent when he had shoved Marco against his _precious _Lamborghini. He didn't care that that vampire had been attacking him, and that there were more vampires after him. No he cared that there was a dent in his car.

_Vampires. _Boy did they really know how to crawl under Marco's incredibly pale skin. Touching his car was like touching the hair. You just don't do it; plan and simple. Did these vampires have any form of common sense?

So there he stood, glaring at the dent in his car. He was focused on glaring at the Lamborghini with those hazel eyes of his. The immortal fifteen year old was so focused that he didn't even hear the soft footsteps of someone approaching him until he felt a finger tapping his shoulder. He turned his head and there stood someone unexpected.

"Meredith?" he asked out of shock. Out of all the people who were currently at the boarding house he never expected Meredith to come and talk to him. Maybe Stefan, Damon, Aditia, or even Bonnie. Not Meredith though. Never in a million years would he have expected to see the graceful Meredith standing behind.

"Staring at your car isn't gonna fix you. You do know that right?" she questioned.

"Of course I knew that," he snapped, slightly aggravated.

"Well then why don't you fix it?" Meredith asked, sounding childlike. Where she was going with this conversation was lost on Marco. "It would take your mind off of things for a bit."

Marco leaned against his car, in front of the hideous dent that caused him so much shame, and smirked at her. "I know you didn't come out here to talk cars with me. What's really your motive for confronting me alone?"

"If I tried to talk to you with Elena or Bonnie around I really would not get any information out of you. Your defense walls come up when other people are around."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," she said. "I wanted to talk to you about your past."

Marco immediately froze and tensed up at that statement. Giving her the darkest, nastiest glare he could muster he asked, "Why?"

"I'm not trying to pry. I just have a feeling that somehow knowing about what happened then might help us now," Meredith told him. She had pondered talking to Marco for days prior to this one. Being the astute young lady that she was she planned out this conversation thoroughly. In the end she will get answers not matter how much time it took to break this adamant immortal fifteen year old. Maybe his past had to do with what was happening. Did she alone remember that the past comes back to haunt people, even vampires? Everyone in the boarding house should have known that yet only she seemed to recall the events of the last year that came along when Stefan and Damon came to Fell's Church. "Please tell me about your past, all of it. I need to know. This could really help you."

Marco exhaled deeply, thinking about what she said. Maybe she was right. Maybe his past was after him. He didn't want to speak of it though. All those years ago he promised himself that what happened, what he did, would never be spoken of again. Never again would he recall his time with Hank and his crew.

But things were different now, and his life possibly depended on digging those skeletons out of his closet for the world, also known as Meredith, to see. Sighing once more he opened his mouth and began tell her his long tale, starting in Italy some five hundred years ago. "It all started after I was turned.," he began. "Not even, it began months afterward. Ricardo, Serafina, and Fiona and I had ventured into a recently colonized Venezuela. That was were we met Hank and his gang of vampires-power hungry vampires. They claimed they were just trying to blend in with humans. We were stupid enough to believe them," he told her, looking her in the eye the entire time. Meredith held his gaze and waited for him to proceed.

"Hank was the obviously the. . . general of the group. He called the shots, made all of the rule. He had a number one, do not ever break rule. No running away. Once you joined his group you are to remain," Marco said, adding, "Forever," dramatically, then grinning. "As you can see by my presence here and not. . .with them that I broke that rule making me traitor number one on their list of enemies."

"How many where there? How did you manage to leave?" Meredith asked.

"There was around or about thirty of them," he said. "Aditia asked me that same question. The escape one. I basically got up and left. I was a continent by the time they realized that I was gone."

"Why'd you run off on them?" she asked. She just had to ask him about that-just had to.

Marco bit his lip, hesitating as he tried to think of a way to explain how evil Hank was, and likely is today. "They weren't what they said they were. They were just power hungry monsters. I didn't want to be like them. . .I wasn't like them. I wasn't," He said, leaving out how he nearly was. Leaving out how he was so close to letting the thrill of being a vampire and being powerful nearly consumed him to the point where he nearly killed someone. He came to his senses and stopped himself though. That very night he left. "It took me a hundred years to realize how evil they were. But there is not way they are the ones after me. I've been covering my tracks. I doubt they even remember me."

"You sure about that? From what I can tell vampires have good memories and are great at getting revenge years later," she said then asked, "What did you do after that?"

"Traveled the world. Corny, I know," he grinned. "Met lots of people. Nearly ran into Damon a couple of times, but the moment I knew he was near I fled that country." His grin grew after that.

"Big brother issues?" Meredith teased.

"As if you hadn't noticed," he smirked then suddenly asked, "Do you really think they are after me?" in a grave tone she had never heard from him. He wore a grim expression on his face as if he were contemplating something deplorable. "I mean, maybe I was too lazy about covering my tracks," he said and would have likely continued rambling had Meredith not cut him off.

"Marco, they could very likely be the ones after you. Don't worry about how they found you because that doesn't matter. What matters is that we need to stop them; if it is them. Could it be someone else? Someone you met while traveling?"

"Besides some physcho ex-girlfriends, who are very human by the way, then no," he told her, grinning again.

She laughed and began to head back to the boarding house, but she turned around and said, "Thanks, Marco."

He nodded at her and she turned to leave once more. "Hey, Meredith?" He called. "We're telling this others about this later, aren't we?" he knew the answer already.

"Yeah. We have to," she said, looking glum for his sake.

"Okay," he sighed as she turned once more and walked into the boarding house. Elena and Bonnie were probably inside, wondering where Meredith was. Marco hoped she at least waited for him to tell the others. Sighing again, he followed her into the house.

* * *

The entire room was silent for a good two minutes after Marco and Meredith barged in announcing they knew who were the mystery vampires out for the youngest Salvatore's blood and explained what they figured out. Stefan was pacing the room furiously while Damon seemed vacant, staring at Marco with blank black eyes after if he had not listened to anything that Marco just said.

"You sure it's them?" Elena asked breaking the silence. Her blue eyes bore into him, reading him as she waited for Marco to answer.

"No, but it's the closest lead we've come so far," Marco answered.

"How are we going to take out a pack of so many vampires?" Bonnie asked.

Marco could do nothing but shrug because he really did have an answer to her question. They all knew they had to fight, but they still needed some sort of game plan. They couldn't just go and start swinging stakes blindly at them. They couldn't just go period; they had no idea where the vampires were residing.

"Well that's assuring," Matt sighed. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. We always do."

"Where do you think they are hiding in town?" Elena asked. "They have to be somewhere in town. Honoria Fell's tomb maybe?" she suggested.

"I'll check it out, but I doubt it," Stefan said.

"Where that?" Marco asked. Everyone in the room looked at each, even Damon. Marco was confused by their reaction.

"It's in the graveyard. Long story," Elena told him, then turned to Damon. "I want you to go with Stefan. Just in case."

Damon looked like he didn't want to, but he nodded Yes to her anyway.

"I'll go with you two," Marco said, standing up. Oddly Stefan didn't protest. He kissed Elena goodbye and the three brothers ran off towards the graveyard.

* * *

The tomb turned out to be a bust. Stefan forced Marco to wait outside like some child as he and Damon went inside. Normally he would have argued with his elder brother, but the pained look in his eyes made him obey Stefan. Something happened here and Stefan really didn't want Marco to know or ask questions. Marco decided to wait outside. His brothers came outside minutes later.

"No body's down there. No has been down there in ages," Stefan told Marco.

"Where else should we look?" Marco asked. His brothers did know this town a lot better than he did.

"Who knows? They could be anywhere."

"Well that's a great start," Marco muttered. "We should go back to the boarding house."

They all walked back to the boarding house at a pace slower than the average human. Marco found that funny. He assumed that Stefan would be sprinting to see Elena again, and Damon would be knocking him over and sprinting faster to get to her first. Why were they walking?

Suddenly Stefan asked, "How did Meredith get through to you?"

Through to him? What? Stefan made it sound as if his head was as thick as a brick wall. "She's a convincing person."

"That's what I said," Damon smirked.

"Is there anything else you, um, talked about?" Stefan asked. Where was his brother _going_ with this conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"He wants to know if 'it all started' when you were in Venezuela or if it started before that; before you were turned, littlest brother," Damon stated as they walked. "Your troubles I mean."

Marco froze. Did Damon really just quote him? Wait, he was with Meredith when he said that. "You two were spying on Meredith and I, weren't you? _WHY?"_he demanded, glaring at them. It wasn't a shock that Damon was easedroppong on him, but Stefan? This was a shock that he never even imagined.

"We thought that you would convince Meredith not to tell the others once you opened up and let your memories pour out for her," Damon said. "She didn't even tell us what she was going to do. We. . .I. . .had a hunch. Stefan felt like you were holding back."

"What makes you guys think that my. . .my troubles started before I was turned? I was turned a week after you two. Did I seem messed up before you died, or something?"

"No!" Stefan said. "It's just. . . Nevermind."

Suddenly, figuring out what Stefan and Damon, mainly Stefan, were going on about Marco looked at them. "You thought I got myself turned so soon after you because of grief!" he proclaimed, laughing. He stopped when he saw the look on Stefan's face; he really had thought that. "Really?" Stefan nodded at his younger brother and Marco suddenly felt guilty. "Ever since you and Damon found me?" He received another slow nod. "No, Stefan. It wasn't grief that turned me. It was the idiot vampires I knew. They couldn't just give me blood to help me; they _had _to turn me. It wasn't you fault."

"How were things after we. . .you know. . .turned?" Stefan asked. Marco realized that Damon had deserted them. It was just him and Stefan. . .having a "brotherly" moment in the graveyard. It was definitely one of the weirdest conversations he had in a while.

"Father refused to talk about you two after the funeral. He treated me as if I where his only son and had always been," Marco said. "I cried a lot. Unmanly I know, but you two where the only family I truly had. Then I was turned a few days later." He could have gone into detail, detail of how hard and how long Marco cried, blaming himself, but Marco knew that Stefan felt awful for what happened; no use in making him feel worse just to spite him. They were brothers forever after all.

The two were silent for a few moments until Marco said, "I did return home a few times to see how father was. I never actually confronted him, but I did visit home. He remarried. Married this woman in her thirties, I think he name was Bellissa. They had twins too; a boy and a girl. It was a real shock. The twins were cool, I met them in town once."

Stefan looked surprised then chuckled. "Wow. He really wanted to erase all of us from his memory."

"Yup," Marco said. "Now that we have had this. . .brother bonding moment, we should really get back to the boarding house. Elena's probably missing you."

Stefan nodded and they sprinted toward the boarding house. They were just passing his dented Lamborghini when Marco froze. Something was hiding in his car. He saw the outlines of a figure. It was probably Aditia; she was always doing abnormal things to annoy Marco. He changed his direction and headed toward his precious car.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"I think Aditia's hiding in my car," Marco said.

Stefan as suddenly next to him, heading to his car. Clearly he still distrusted Aditia. Marco pried the front seat to his car open, while Stefan sat in the passenger seat.

"Aditia, what have I told you about touching or getting near my car?" he asked, turning around only not to see Aditia, but to see a brown eyed beauty with pine straight auburn hair. Her soft pink lips were smirking at him; a smirk that seemed so off on her.

_"Serafina. Long time no see."_

"Hello," Serafina, _his Ser_, said twirling a beautifully carved wooden stake in her hands. "Let's go on a drive, shall we?'

Marco looked at Stefan, who only knew that Serafina had turned Marco. Her stake was pretty close to Stefan; she was threatening his brother. Another no-no in the Marco Salvatore book. Sighing he thrust his keys in the ignition and became to pull out of the boarding house. "'Atta boy," Serafine praised as they drove off into Fell's Church.

**AN: Yeah I threw in a brother bonding moment. AWWW! I worked sooo hard on that chapter, trying to make it amazing since I took son long to write it. I'm going to try and the next chapter out within a few days because I feel bad for making you readers wait over a MONTH to read this. Please review. I want to know what everyone thinks. **

**What did you guys think about Marco telling Stefan about their younger siblings that were around after they were all turned? I kind of had an idea with that. Should I make them characters in the story (probably the sequel. Yes there will be a sequel. :))? Or would that be Salvatore Sibling overkill?**

**Oh heads up, I'm going to be doing a mini-series about Damon, Stefan, and Marco growing up. :) The first chapter should be up soon. I hope you guys read it.**

**-SwirlyTwirly**


	18. No Trust and VBFs

**AN: Happy New Year! Here is chapter 18! I'm so happy I got this chapter out so soon. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries and I never ever will. L.J Smith does, not me. i only own Marco and his peoples (Rory, Aditia. . .You get the picture right?)**

Marco exhaled deeply as he drove with Stefan next to him and Serafina in the back, who was twiddling a finely crafted stake in her hands. He could feel Stefan's questioning green eyes on him as he drove. Marco knew what Stefan was wondering, but didn't want to answer him. What was he supposed to say? _'Hey Stefan, this is one of the girls who turned me. Remember I mentioned her name? Sorry she's trying to kill us.' _

"So Marco, how have you been? How long has it been? Four hundred years? Or Three?" Serafina asked casually.

"Four, I believe," Marco answered calmly, looking into her milk chocolate brown eyes from the rear view mirror. "Four Hundred years."

"Wow," she mused, smirking as she turned to his brother. "Are you Stefan, or Damon? Marco never described you two well so I'm not sure," she asked.

"Stefan," his brother answered, turning to face her. "I take it you are acquainted with Marco. Clearly you two go way back. You were one of the vampires who turned him, weren't you?"

"So Marco _did _mention me. I was afraid he didn't," she stated.

"What do you want, Ser?" Marco asked abruptly. "Are you here doing Hank's work? If so leave me brother out of this; Stefan has done nothing and did not know about what I did until today. But just so you know, if you are going to try and drag me back to that gang then be aware that I am going to put up a fight. And you know me well; I _can _beat you," he rambled.

He would have gone on longer but Serafina interjected. "Calm down! There is no way I'm here doing Hank's work! He is a filthy, evil animal. Never again will I do anything for him. I left them. . .recently."

Marco froze. _She wasn't working for Hank._Why was she here then? "How long is recently?" he asked slowly after he processed what she said. "And why are you here in Fell's Church."

"About a month," she answered. "I came here looking for you. I wanted to apologize for what happened all those years ago. Some vampires said your brothers were here, so I thought maybe they'd know where you are. Maybe you had run into them in the last five hundred years. When I came I found you here, but then I discovered Hank had followed me here. They all had followed me here. Hank discovered that you were here and capturing you became his number one priority. I'm sorry. I was waiting for the right time to speak to you."

"So you're the reason I'm in danger?" Marco asked dryly.

"Sorry," was her reply.

Marco dared to glance at Stefan. He wasn't sure what he was thinking, or how he was reacting. The brother's eyes met and Stefan said, "I guess we should bring her back to the boarding house. Have her tell the others what she told us. Are you going to help us fight them off?" he asked her.

"Why do you think I'm talking to you guys now?" she was grinning as she asked this.

Smirking, Marco began driving back the boarding house.

* * *

Serafina explained herself to the others once they had returned to the boarding house. Aditia of all people seemed wary of her, though she wouldn't outright say it. She sort of just edged away from her, and kept giving Marco a questioning look. Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith listened, but Marco couldn't tell what was going on through their heads. And then there was Damon; it seemed that he didn't like Serafina. Then again, Damon only did like a select few people- none of them vampires that he knew of, even himself.

"Do you know where Hank and them are?" Elena asked.

Serafina shook her head, her hair falling in front of his eyes. "No. They are being sly. Really sly. They do not want anyone, human or vampire, finding them. I've searched all over the place, and I don't know where they could possibly be."

Sighing Meredith said, "Well, there's no point in sitting around here. I'm going to go home for a bit. Tomorrow we brainstorm." She stood up, Bonnie did so too. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I gotta get going. My parents are going to freak if I come home late again," she grumbled. "Bye guys!" Together they walked out of the door.

Marco stood up and left for his room, Serafina following him. They had decided that they need to talk alone, privately; they needed to catch up with one another. The two plopped down on the couch in the room, relieved that no one followed them. Marco did have a feeling that Aditia was going to listen to their conversation somehow; she tended to do that frequently.

"How are Ricardo and Fiona?" Marco asked immediately, then stuttered, "I..I mean how where they when you. . .last saw them?" He had been thinking about them since he had begun to drive home before with Stefan and Serafina. They were good friends at one point. Marco was curious about what happened to them.

"Ricardo is still with Hank and them. He developed a hatred for you after you left. Fiona did too for a while, but then she started to think that you were right; that Hank was evil. She fled, like you," Serafina said, and Marco could see the tears slowly forming in her eyes. "I don't know what happened to her. Last I heard she was in Hawaii, but I'm not sure," she sounded bitter. "She was my best friend and she never even said goodbye. Good riddance."

"I'm sorry about Fiona, Ser," Marco sympathsized. "Maybe once this whole ordeal is over we can visit her. You two can make nice and be friends again."

"Maybe," she sounded incredibly doubtful. "How have you been, living with you brothers an all?"

"It's alright," Marco shrugged. "It's stressful, and . . .odd. They've changed so much, and yet they haven't. "

"Things will probably get better once Hank and them are out of the picture," Serafina attempted to assure him. "How are we going to deal with them?"

Marco groaned, leaning back into the couch and asked, "Can't we just not think about that for a while? Let's deal with one think at a time, like where Hank is hiding."

Laughing Serafina, "Fair enough."

Suddenly, Marco's cell phone began ringing. Serafina's eyebrow raised, seeing that some girl named Rory was calling. "I'll give you some privacy to talk to. . .Rory." Before Marco could say "Okay" she was gone, probably roaming the boarding house.

Marco picked up the phone, "Hey Rory!"

"How come you didn't come to school today? Alexa was disappointed that her VBF didn't show today," Rory laughed.

"What?"

"Vampire Best Friend," Rory answered, laughing. "Alexa made it up. "

Marco rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Oh."

"So where were you?"

"My brothers made me stay home for the day after what happened yesterday," he told her. "Well, Stefan did. Damon didn't care."

"Interesting," Rory said the asked sounding as if she were teasing him, "You still listen to your big brother?"

"Shut it," Marco grumbled.

"Sorry," Rory apologized. "So how was your day?"

Marco frowned, "This morning I went outside to find my car dented. _Dented_. Those stupid vampires dented _my _car!" Rory laughed, and grinning Marco told her about the rest of his somewhat normal, for him at least, day.

* * *

Serafina crept into the hallway quietly, and began to walk around the boarding house. She went up and flight of stairs to the third floor, just to see what it looked like, and saw a sandy blond haired girl sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, twirling a stray strand of her curly hair. Marco had mentioned her name before in the introduction; Aditia, the shape shifter.

"Hi," Serafina said, sitting next to her.

"I don't trust you," Aditia blurted out. "Not in the slightest way possible."

Serafina eyes widened in shock, taken aback. "We've just met," she said, composing herself once more about a minute and a half later. "I doubt you trust me. I bet only Marco trusts me. Trust is earned."

"I will never trust you," Aditia snarled, her green eyes glaring. "You could just be spying for Hank," she accused. "If you are, you're in serious trouble with me. Marco is a good person. . .vampire. You on the other hand are not. You've helped Hank search for him in the past! You don't deserve to be let back into his life so easily."

"I've changed my ways! You are a hypocrite! Marco used to be just like me and he changed! Why can't I? What's so different about us?" Serafina demanded impatiently, spitting each word acidly. This Adita girl was not getting on her good side.

"Marco was a good person before he was turned. You weren't," Aditia hissed. "I know history well. I studied your past when I studied Marco's. You're not fooling me and you never will."

Serafina was fuming, her arms shaking in anger, ready to attack at any moment should Aditia overstep boundaries. "I doubt your record is squeaky clean. Lots of beings do things that the regret and always will. I have my own and I'm sure you do as well."

"I'm sure I do too," Aditia said. "But you probably have tons of more than I do. By the hundreds, right? You've done a lot of regret worthy things. They started over five hundred years ago. Now you choose to change? I doubt it. Five hundred years is a long time, even for a vampire. You had plenty of time to make some serious changes," Aditia was holding back a wise, knowing smirk as she told Serafina off.

"You have no right to judge me!" Serafina yelled, and attempted to pounce on Aditia and attack her in anger, but something held her back. "Marco, let go! Did you here what she said to me?" she yelled, to break free from the iron grip that was keeping her away from Aditia at the moment.

"I'm not Marco," he hissed, she didn't recognize the voice.

"Didn't think I could take her, Damon?" Aditia asked.

"Damon? Please let me go," she demanded, feeling slightly embarassed that Damon had heard her whine like that instead of Marco. Marco was used to it and thought it was cute, but Damon and her just met. He probably didn't find it cute, but immature. Damon dropped her to the ground as Aditia stood up. Serafina glared at Aditia, and left to Marco's room in fury.

"She's a fiesty one, I know," Aditia grinned at Damon. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Damon said and then murmured, "I don't trust her too."

"Do you trust me yet?" she asked, still grinning.

Damon nodded slowly, "As of now. Congratulations. You've gained my trust. Few people do." They both smirked, and turned toward the stairs to see Marco standing there.

"Marco, she d,"- Aditia started, but Marco said,

"I saw what happened. You did antagonize her though." He shrugged, "Whatever. I won't force you two to get along." A smirk formed on his lips, "That was an interesting conversation you two just had by the by," he added, "you two" meaning Damon and Aditia. Still smirking and thinking about what just happened Marco left to think; he decided he'd get Serafina and Aditia to make nice after they deal with Hank.

**AN: I hope everyone liked this chapter! I don't like the ending all that much, but I really wanted to get this chapter out quickly. **

**BTW: I'm still considering having the twins in the squeal. I'm not sure though. Maybe I'll write them in a later story. . .or give them a story all on their own, explaining themselves and then have them come in a story? it'd be a shortish story, like five chapters or so. I'm not sure.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Please review!**

**-SwirlyTwirly**


	19. A Good Day For Hank

AN: Yeah, I know it's been almost a month, yes a month, since I last updated. But this time I have a legit excuse. I was working on two new stories that don't have to do with Oh Brother (I wanted to try something new) and I was working on the two Oh Brother spin-offs. I promised myself that when at least one of them were published that I would start writing the nineteenth chapter of Oh Brother. Today I published the first chapter of The Curse (though it probably won't show up for a few hours :() Please check it out and tell me what you think. And of course, as always, please R&R this chapter.

**I have been rereading Oh Brother from the beginning and I must say, my writing was AWFUL during the first few chapters. I'm thinking about editing them (just editing, making it better. No major changes.) so if you see that Oh Brother has been updated but that there are no new chapters that's why. (That's it. This is offically my longest note ever. I will try to cut them short for now on. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the vampire diares. L.J Smith does. I only own Marco, and his peoples (Serafina, Aditia, etc.)**

**

* * *

**

"I still can't believe that you got Marco to open up to you!" Bonnie squealed, looking at Meredith with pride. "You got through to a brick wall!"

Meredith shrugged. "I guess Marco trusts me," she said.

"You don't think he trusts us?" Elena asked, looking slightly offended.

"It's not that like that," Meredith said. "He does trust you, but only with certain things. Marco is incredibly complicated in that way. He trusts people with bits and peices. The only people I think he truly trusts are Aditia and Serafina."

"Well that makes perfect sense," Elena says sarcastically. "Aditia only left him to die in the woods and Serafina only threatened his brother, _my boyfriend_, by twirling a stake around this throat!" she ranted. "He trusts them more than us! We've done nothing but help him!"

"Well Damon doesn't trust most of us, and we've helped him before," Meredith reasoned. "It's just how they are. They trust few."

"Speaking of Damon, how are things between you two?" Bonnie asked. "Is he still determinded to make you his?"

"Actually, I'm not sure," Elena said. "He's been distant recently- Ever since Marco came back. I think he's more focused on saving a brother he actually likes than me at the moment. I don't mind though. I'm mean I love Damon, but not like the way I love Stefan." She sounded frustrated. "Do you guys get what I mean?"

"We understand," Meredith said. "And maybe it's a good thing that Damon is trying to help Marco, even if he hides it. It shows that he does have a soft spot for someone other than Elena and Bonnie."

"He does not have a soft spot for me!" Bonnie protested.

"Sure he doesn't, _Little Red_," Elena smirked. "And neither does Matt."

"Okay, maybe they have the teeny tiny soft spot for me," Bonnie grumbled. "But it's super tiny!"

Elena and Meredith laughed and Bonnie joined in with them seconds later. They laughed so hard that it sounded as if someone were choking. The brunette vampire outside knew that they wouldn't have been laughing so hard if they knew he were watching them, deciding wich one he would use the Power on to get inside the boarding house. To get to Marco Salvatore.

* * *

"Does she have to stay here?" Aditia asked Marco when she bumped into him in the hallway. Marco sighed, already knowing who "she" was.

"Yeah," Marco said. "For starters, she is helping us now. It's best we keep her close. Also, Hank wants her dead too. She is safer with us," Marco explained. "Can you behave around her until this whole Hank thing is over?"

Aditia ignored his question completely and asked, "Marco, do you really think she is trustworthy?"

"She ran from Hank too, why wouldn't she be trustworthy?" he countered, giving her a crossed look. "Aditia, I know she's trustworthy. I promise. Just don't start any fights with her, alright?"

Begrudginly, Aditia nodded then stormed off to who knows where. Chuckling, Marco continued down the hallway, and out the door to go work on his car. He was determinded to fix the dent quickly, then kick all of those vampire's butts for touching his car. Minutes later he was working on his prescious Lhamborgini, when footsteps began to approach him from behind.

Marco turned around. "Hey Damon," he greeted his eldest brother. "What brings you out here?"

"I way just on my way back from hunting, and saw you," he said. "Is it a crime to come see what my littlest brother is up to?"

"Occasionally," Marco shrugged, turning back to his car. "So where's Stefan?" he called over his shoulder as he focused on his car.

"Probably hunting some bunny or something. Maybe a squirrel," Damon said dryly, leaning against the car. "Have you given the whole Hank situation any thought?"

"Yeah," Marco said. "But I don't know the town well. I have no idea where they could be hiding," he told him. "They might not even be hiding in Fell's Church. They might be in some nearby town."

Damon nodded, then suddenly said through girtted teeth, "Get inside the boarding house."

"Why?" Marco didn't turn around, deciding to ignore his brother's odd command.

"Something's here," Damon hissed. "Now get inside and make sure Elena and the others are alright."

Marco rolled his eyes. "It's probably Stefan."

"Whoever is here is a lot more powerful than Stefan, I can sense it," Damon stated. "Now get inside. I'll take care of this.

"Stop treating me like some kid. I'm five hundred years old," Marco snapped, then thought to Aditia using Power, **'Someone is here. I think it's Hank. Tell Ser to get out here and make sure the others are fine before something happens.**

**'Marco, get inside the house now!' **At first Marco thought it was Damon attempting to over power him, but then he recognized it as Aditia's voice. **'Hank is here, inside the boarding house.'**

"He's in the house already," Marco breathed, bolting inside with Damon on his tail.

* * *

Elena knew something was up when Meredith had abrubtly said, "I have to leave," and then hurried off with quick goodbyes. She sent Bonnie a questioning look, and Bonnie just shrugged.

"Maybe her parents wanted her home and she forgot," Bonnie suggested. It was a perfectly logical explanation, except that Meredith wasn't one to forget things.

But minutes later Meredith walked back into the room casually as if she had left to use the restroom and had not run off in a frenzy. And when she did come back, she came back with someone. She had come with had tall, muscular vampire with long brown hair and eyes that seemed like a mix of colors. Elena knew by his appearance that he wasn't human.

"MEREDITH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bonnie shrieked, jumping back.

"Bonnie," Elena began nervously. "She's being controlled by Power." Why else would Meredith invite a vampire in?

"STEFAN! DAMON!" Bonnie cried. "MARCO! HELP!"

Just as the vampire stepped forward Aditia burst into the room with Serafina, asking, "What's going on?" Then Serafina's eyes landed on the vampire, who Elena assumed was Hank, and she lunged at him.

Aditia grabbed Meredith, pulling her to the side and began to whisper something to her. Elena hoped that she was trying to snap Meredith out of Hank's control.

Elena grabbed Bonnie and they stepped back away from the fight, edging toward the door. Both of them were defensless and could easily get in the way for Serafina and Aditia.

Suddenly two blurs whizzed past them, and Elena knew that it was two of the Salvatore brothers. She had no idea which two though, they had all been out of the house when the attack began. One of the blurs were suddenly aiding Serafina in the whooping of Hank's butt. It was Marco.

Hank seemed to focus solely on Marco, though Serafina was technically a traitor as well. Then again, no one would have started betraying Hank if it weren't for Marco. That was likely the reason for a majority of the hatred.

Someone grabbed Elena and Bonnie, tossing them each over a shoulder and hurried out of the room with the screaming girls.

"LET US GO!" Elena cried, pounding her fist on the man's back, trying to free herself. Bonnie remained silent, but looked as if she were about to faint. "STEFAN! HELP!"

"Calm down," the dark voice hissed. Elena recongized the voice as Damon's. He was ushering them away from the fight, out of the house. Away from Marco, his little brother who was in danger.

"Damon! Go inside and help Marco!" Elena demanded.

"Not until you two are safe," Damon said.

"Marco is inside getting attacked and your worried about us?" she cried. Though Damon could have gone into how Marco was a five hundred years old and had two other people help him attack Hank he didn't. He just carried the two girls out of the boarding house and headed for his Ferrari. He pried the back door open and put them in the car.

"Stay here. If Stefan bothers to show up tell him to get to his room, with a stake," Damon directed, then fled toward the boarding house once again.

Too bad he was too late.

* * *

All Marco had registered was that Hank was in the boarding house. He had used Power on Meredith, attempted to hurt Elena and Bonnie, and was now attacking one of his oldest friends. Not too mention one of his men had dented his car. All Marco wanted to do at the moment was tear Hank to shreds again and again and again. So he lunged at Hank. He knew it wasn't the most genius plan but Marco was never a genius. He acted on impulse and at that moment his only impulse was lunge and attack like an animal. Serafina was fighting Hank as well while Aditia was ushering a rather dazed Meredith to safety.

Hank chuckled. "Two of my traitors at once. My, my this has been a good day." He dodged a punch causing Marco's fist to slam smack into the wooden floor, leaving an impring. "Better watch that temper, Salvatore. Fighting out of rage never gets anyone anywhere."

"Shut up," Marco snapped as he pinned Hank to the ground. "Ser, find a stake," Marco hissed. Nodding she retreated, running to a chair to break off the leg.

"Going to kill me?" Hank cackled. **'Nice try.'** Marco winced as the words rang around in his head repeatedly like a ringing bell. Hank flipped Marco over, pinning him down just Serafina lunged at him with the chair leg. He turned, grabbed her wrists and shoved the stake into her stomache. She dropped into a heap, her hands gripping the stake trying to pull it out.

"SER!" Marco roared, squirming under Hank's hold on him.

Suddenly Hank grip on him disappeared. Marco ran to Serafina, pulling the stake out of her. She groaned, but her head was focused on Hank, and who was currently attacking him. All they could see was a Wild African Dog clawing at him. Hank tossed the animal off of him, sending her full speed a head at Marco, who caught Aditia just as she changed back into a human. She yanked herself away from Marco and lunged once more that the hateful vampire.

This time Hank threw her into one of the bookshelves in the room, head first, knocking her out. Marco wanted to run and help her, but Serafina was dragging him into the hallway before he could even try.

"What are we doing?" Marco hissed as they began to run.

"Getting the fight away from Little Miss Injured over there," she snapped. "He'll use her as leverage if we continue the fight in there, trust me."

The two were flying down a flight of steps when Hank caught up to them, kicking Serafina and pouncing on Marco. Serafina rolled painfully down the steps while Marco and Hank fell as they fought. All three of them were back on their feet the moment they hit the bottom step.

And that was when Damon barged in, his black fathomless eyes glaring at Hank.

"Three against one. How will I ever win?" Hank laughed.

"You won't," Marco snapped.

"Always the cocky one, aren't we?" Hank teased.

Marco ripped the stake of out Serafina's hand, lunging at Hank with it aimed toward his heart. Still laughing, it seemed as if Hank had been laughing at him the entire time, Hank grabbed Marco before the stake could pierce his heart and tossed him through the door and out of the boarding house. Hank chased after Marco like a frisby, with Damon and Serafina following.

Out there waiting for three vampires, all of them Hank's men and none of them Stefan, waiting with diabolical smirks of triumph on there faces. Three attacked Damon at once, most likely because he was the most powerful of the three, just as Marco landed on the ground. Another vampire went for Serafina while Hank went for Marco, saying, "Don't worry. Once I get you and that other little traitor of there I won't attack the others. I only want you two. Besides, they are no threat to me.

Marco snarled, preparing to attack again, but then Hank swiftly kicked Marco in the face so fast that if could have broken a human's neck. Marco was out for the count the moment his boot clad foot made contact with his face.

The vampire that was fighting Serafina soon over powered her as well, and when Damon looked she and his youngest brother were gone along with Hank.

**AN: I have been planning this chapter for so long! I hope everyone likes it. What will happen to Marco and Serafina? Why didn't Stefan help? Please review! I'll try and update soon. Please check out my latest story The Curse too. It has a lot of Marco in it. :)**

**~SwirlyTwirly**


	20. Recruiting Help Is Difficult

**AN: Since I was incredibly eager to write this chapter and was still upset at myself for making you guys wait so long for the last chapter I decided to post this one (even though I really need to update my others stories. :)) I hope everyone enjoys the anticipated chapter twenty! Please note that this is a two part chapter, so I'll try to get part two up this weekend. **

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own the Vampire Diaries? NEVER! L.J Smith does. I only own Marco and his peoples (Serafina, Rory, Lowell, etc.)**

**

* * *

**Damon stared at the empty spot on the lawn in a fury as Elena, Bonnie, and Meredith ran toward him. The empty spot where his younger brother should have been. He growled, trying to think of a plan to get Marco and that Serafina girl back. Unfortunately Hank had the upper hand, since his whereabouts were unknown. Damon drew a blank.

"Damon," Elena breathed, taking in the scene. She was worried for Marco, but more for Stefan. Why wasn't he here helping? "Where's Aditia?" she asked, realizing the shapeshifter was missing.

Damon ran into the house seconds after Elena asked that question. He could hear Meredith saying over and over again to Bonnie, "I'm so sorry," as he passed them.

Seconds later he was in Stefan's room and at Aditia's side, turning her over to see a terrible gash running across her head from when it connected with the bookshelf. Frowning, he tapped her cheek, a meek attempt to wake her. After a few tries she began to stir.

"Damon?" she mumbled, sitting up slowly. "Where's Marco? And the traitor?" Aditia asked, a weak humorous attempt to show him that she was alright.

"Gone with Hank," Damon said.

"I thought you were going to protect Marco," she snapped, clearly disoriented. Damon knew that she likely had a concussion so he let her harsh words slide. "Good job," her voice dripped with sarcasm. Ignoring her, he slipped on arm around her back, the other under her knees and hoisted her up, carrying her to one of the vacant boarding house rooms. She rested her head casually on his shoulder and continued to talk. "I mean, I get why you let them get Serafina. She's just an annoying, lying, nefarious person. But Marco? He's you brother."

"I tried," Damon said as he walked with her in his arms. "There were too many out there. And Stefan was no where to be found to help me."

"It's always Stefan's fault, isn't it?" she asked, grinning.

"Always," he answered Aditia, placing her into the bed in the room. "Now sleep. I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you," he said and began to walk away.

"Damon, how are we going to save Marco?" Aditia mumbled, shutting her eyes.

"I'm not sure," he told her, before shutting the door and making his way back to Elena and the others.

* * *

"Where's Aditia?" Elena asked the moment Damon emerged from the boarding house. "She's alright, right?"

"She's fine," Damon assured her. "She's just resting. Is Stefan back yet?"

"No," Elena answered sounding as miserable as ever. "I don't know where he is." She was on the verge of tears, Damon could see them welling up in her eyes even in the darkness.

"I'm sure he's fine too," Damon said, just to comfort her. He really didn't care if his brother was alright or not. At least not that brother. It was Stefan's fault that Marco was gone. Had Stefan been there then maybe things would have been different. Still, he comforted Elena, because he cared for her. And if comforting her meant pretending to care about Stefan at the moment, then so be it.

Damon noted that the normally passive Meredith still looked distraught, knowing that it was her fault as well because she let Hank's Power consume her mind into letting him in the house, into letting him near his youngest brother and even that Serafina girl. The only two people who weren't at fault, who were worth it to comfort, were Elena and Bonnie.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked.

Luckily for Damon, Stefan picked that moment to stumble onto the grounds of the boarding house, clutching his side, his face contorted in pain. Elena fled her spot to his side in a second, causing a pang of jealously to wash through Damon's very core. He glowered as she as sited him in walking over to the rest of them.

"What happened?" Elena asked as she helped him lean against Marco's car. That stupid car that Marco had been fussing about right before the attack. Damon glared at the car, then at Stefan, waiting to hear his excuse.

"I got ambushed in the woods," he panted. "There were too many of them. I didn't stand a chance."

"They planned this all to well," Elena grumbled as a look of fury spread throughout her gem-like eyes. "Hank got Marco and Serafina," she told Stefan.

A look of guilt was suddenly plastered on Stefan's face, and Damon was glad. He hoped that it stayed there forever, haunting him about this failure. Knowing that Stefan would have helped had he been there wasn't good enough for Damon. It probably wouldn't have been enough even if he had been there to help. In the end Hank would have gotten Marco anyway, no matter what Stefan did.

"We'll get them back," Stefan promised her, comforted her, much like Damon had before.

"How, brother? How will we get them back? They could far from Fell's Church already. Marco could be dead already. We have no leads. No idea as to where they could possibly be dwelling," Damon snapped at Stefan. "All we have at the moment are an injured vampire and shapeshifter, three humans, a druid, and me. We fought them once and lost. I'm sure we'll lose again."

Stefan shook his head stubbornly, so Damon went on.

"We'll lose again if we don't get help of some kind."

Everyone froze at that. They had never considered the thought of "help."

"We could get Marco's friends. You know, the ones who knows his secret? Even if they are human they should be able to help," Bonnie suggested.

"I'm sure Aditia knows some people who could help too," Meredith said, seemingly out of her shell shocked state.

"Matt will definatly help," Elena added.

"What if help doesn't come soon enough?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"It will," he assured her. "They won't kill Marco. Trust me." He wondered if he was right about that.

* * *

Rory was sitting in her room with Alexa, talking about their, as Alexa had put it, VBF. They hadn't seen him in two days, since they had discovered his big secret, though Rory had spoken with him yesterday. He seemed to have had an interesting day. Alexa had been disappointed that he wasn't at school again, and Lowell had been too as well.

A shadow appeared by her window as the two chatted, and suddenly someone was kocking to get inside. Rory jumped, in surprise, then suddenly found herself opening the window, expecting it to be her immortal friend for an odd reason.

"What are you doing?" Alexa hissed in a frightened whisper.

"Letting Marco inside," she answered as she yanked the window open with final tug, saying, "get in here!" She had done this assuming it was Marco. But the man, or thing, that walked in didn't have the same, familiar hazel eyes that Marco had. His eyes were green, a beautiful green. He looked similar to Marco, and different too. She gasped at her stupidity.

"That isn't Marco!" Alexa cried, cowering back.

"Calm down!" the man pleaded. "I'm Marco's brother, Stefan."

Rory froze. Why would Marco have sent his brother here?

She didn't have to ask him that though, he seemingly knew what they were wondering. "Marco's missing. I know you know about him, about us," he said. "I need your help."

The two girls exchanged bewildered expressions before Rory offered him a seat to explain himself, and Alex called Lowell.

* * *

Damon had walked back into the boarding house after Stefan had left to find one of Marco's friends. It had been an hour, and he was visiting Aditia like he had promised. She was curled up in the covers, her head wound nearly healed already, to Damon's surprised.

"Hi," she mumbled, sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. "Ready to go find Marco?" she asked eagerly, like a child.

"Not yet," he answered. "We're getting help though."

"Fiona," Aditia said the second he finished his last sentence.

"What?"

"Fiona was one of the girls who turned Marco and joined Hank. She fled too," Aditia said. "She hasn't been caught. She'll help, not just for Marco, but for the traitor too. I think she's in Hawaii."

"We don't have the time to go to Hawaii," Damon answered.

"Yes we do," Aditia said. "Trust me," she added, reminding her of himself and what he had said to Elena just minutes ago. "She's a good fighter. I've met with her a couple of times. And she knows how Hank and his group works. She could be a lot of help."

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded in that child like manner once more, asking, "Would you like me to book us a flight?"

Seeing no other choice, he nodded. He stood up, to leave once more, saying, "Glad your feeling better, Aditia."

* * *

Meredith felt awful. Not awful as in sick awful, but awful as in guilt awful. Damon had gone to check on Aditia while Stefan had gone off to recruit some of Marco's friends. Bonnie had just called Matt to get over to the house. Now all three of them were sitting in, leaving Meredith alone to her guilty thoughts. She hadn't met to let Hank into the boarding house, she just couldn't stop herself. He had used Power on her. She still wished she had been able to fight it.

No one said anything, letting everyone think, until Matt arrived and needed to be breifed in on what was happening.

"It's not your fault, Meredith," Matt promised her, smiling at her in a brotherly way, If only she could believe his assurances.

"Do you think he's dead?" Meredith blurted.

Elena shook her head saying, "I doubt it."

"I'm sorry guys," Meredith sighed.

"Sorry for what? For someone using Power on you?" Matt scoffed. "Don't be. It could have happened to any of use, Meredith."

"And you guys would feel just as guilty and apologize, just like what I'm doing," Meredith stated. "Now please, let me wallow in misery because it's the only thing I want to do at the moment."

"Wallowing won't help us find Marco," Bonnie pointed out.

"Well, what else can I do? We have nothing at the moment," Meredith countered.

"Since when did you become such a skeptic?" Matt asked.

"The moment I let Hank into the house."

Matt didn't say anything to that, and Meredith began to look around the room. She noticed that Elena was staring fiercely out the window, most likely awaiting Stefan's return. Bonnie was twitching around in her seat, searching her mind for some comforting words most likely. But what could she say exactly?

Suddenly, Damon stormed into the room, with Aditia right behind him.

"We're going to Hawaii," Damon stated bluntly.

"Hawaii?" Elena asked, curiously. "Why there?"

"Because that's where Fiona is," Aditia stated. "And she can help."

This answer seemed to suffice, so Elena nodded. "I'll start packing then." She looked at Meredith, Bonnie, and Matt, saying, "You guys should too. Oh, and come up with an excuse to tell your parents."

"Elena, tell Stefan when he returns," Damon instructed.

She nodded at him, then began to hurry around the room in a frenzy, grabbing clothes left and right, tossing them onto the bed. Chuckling slightly, Meredith stood up, along with Bonnie and Matt. They said goodnight to everyone, and left to their own houses to pack. Meredith was eager to get on the next flight to Hawaii. Once they recruited Fiona, and saved Marco and Serafina she would be able to make amends.

As she left she could her Aditia eagerly squealing, "I've never been to Hawaii!"

**AN: Yeah, I know. No Marco in this chapter :( Don't worry, he'll be in the next one, and so will Serafina. Please review!**


	21. Recruiting Help Is Difficult Part 2

**AN: So much for updating the weekend after I posted the last chapter. Sorry about that, but life has been MONTH! I can't believe a four months has gone by! SO SORRY! Well, here it is, Chapter 21 (the second part to Recruiting Help Is Difficult)! Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I've said this twenty times, and now I'll say it again. I do not own the Vampire Diaries and I NEVER EVER will. L.J Smith owns the Vampire Diaries. I only own Marco and his peoples (Rory, Aditia, Fiona, etc)**

* * *

"This is all your fault," Marco snapped bitterly at Serafina not to long after they both came to locked in a closet. They had both tried to rip the door off it's hinges, break it down, and pick the lock, but nothing had worked in their favor. Marco was getting so frustrated. Usually he could pry something like that door easily, with only one hand. But he was weakened. He and Serafina both were, and he was sure that Hank had made that door "vamp proof," as Serafina had put it before. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess! You just had to come looking for me! Didn't you know that looking for me was cause disaster for everyone!"

Serafina rolled her eyes. "Have you ever considered becoming an actor? You're very good at this whole dramatic thing, if I do say so myself."

Marco glared at her, not even bothering to comment. It was useless to bicker, especially in their current predicament. He just leaned against the wall and glared at the door, not knowing what else to do. Unfortunatly for him, Serafina felt the need to continue on.

"At least we know that your brothers are coming for us," she said, somewhat brightfully.

"We don't even know that," Marco stated. "Stefan was M.I.A, and they beat Damon. If they are coming it won't be for a while."

"You are such a downer," she grumbled. "I'm trying to think postive thoughts and you are just tearing apart any shred of hope that I have left!" Now it was her turn to glare at the youngest Salvatore. "Stop being so depressing and come up with something cheery," Serafina demanded. "Now."

"Well, at least we know Hank won't kill us," Marco said. "He had a lot of oportunities to do so. That clearly isn't his goal."

"See, that's a start!" Serafina squealed.

Marco just grumbled and hoped that someone came for them soon, or he might lose it. And just when he thought things couldn't get any worse for their current predicament Serafina grumbled, "I'm thirsty!"

He nearly banged his head against the wall.

* * *

The next day Damon found himself, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Meredith, Aditia, and Mutt in Hawaii. The flight their had been incredibly insufferable. Elena cuddled with Stefan. Bonnie fretted the whole time while Matt attempted to persuade Meredith that none of what happened was her fault (which was incredibly false, it was all her fault according to Damon).

After the long, agonizing flight they all checked themselves into some small hotel called _The Carnelian._ After settling in Damon sprawled himself in an armchair lazily as Aditia lounged about in a couch, watching TV while waiting for the others to come. It was all agreed that they would meet up in Damon's room when they were done unpacking their things to come up with a game plan, and so far only Aditia was the only one to venture in.

"So, how do you know that Fiona is in Honolulu? Or even on this island for the matter?" Damon asked curiously.

"The same way I know all about you and your brothers, and basically everything else in the world," she explained with a shrug. "I'm a genius."

"That can't possibly be your reason."

"Believe it, Hotshot. It is," she said as a sly grin worked its way onto her lips.

Someone began to softly knock at the door and Damon sprung up to answer it. It was Elena and, much to his dismay, Stefan, whom he was still angry with. Bonnie was with them as well, her curly red hair just barely visible as she stood behind Elena. He stepped back to let them in.

"Where's Meredith and Matt?" Bonnie asked as she and Elena sat next to Aditia on the couch.

"Not here," Aditia shrugged. "I say we start without them."

"Agreed," Elena nodded. "We can just fill them in when they come anyway."

"So what does Aditia look like? I mean, if we are going to find her then we should have some kind of description," Bonnie rambled.

"She's petite, really petite. She has olive skin and curly black hair that always looks professionally done. Her eyes are a milk chocolate color and she doesn't put on much make-up. Fiona tends to wear clothes that are cute yet scream that she can still destroy you if you try anything," Aiditia said. "She has an apartment a couple blocks from here that I'll go check out, though I doubt she'll be there since it's like noon and by now she's usually at the beach. She loves going there, and tanning."

"How ironic," Damon murmured.

"Yup. Oh and she wears a lapis lazuli necklace , and anklet at all times, for obvious reason."

"You really know a lot about her," Stefan mused.

"I know about everyone that was or is in Hank's group."

"Creepy," Bonnie muttered under her breath.

Suddenly they heard knocking on the door, slightly obnoxiously too. This time Elena stood to answer the door, letting in Matt and Meredith, both of whom were incredibly late.

"You guys can go fill them in while I go scout the beach for Fiona," Damon announced, sounding a bit huffy. He stood and walked out of the room briskly.

* * *

He must have looked incredibly odd to any beach goer that passed him by. He was wearing all black, something that most people would avoid wearing at the beach. No bathing suit, or towel, just black jeans, a t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Still, girls managed to stop and stare, like Elena had did when they first met. Damon ignored all of them though, only looking for one girl in particular.

After twenty minutes of looking he finally found her sprawled across a beach towel, a copy of _Vogue_ right next to her. There was another towel right next to her, suggesting that she wasn't there alone, but no one sat there. Despite the fact that she was listening to an iPod she still heard him come. Without looking at him she removed her headphones and said, "hello. I can sense your aurora, whoever you are."

Damon sat next to her saying, "I'm Damon. I've been looking for you Fiona."

Fiona shot up so fast that it nearly caught him off gaurd. She was tense and glaring at Damon as she spat, "do you work for Hank?"

"Luckily for you, I don't," Damon said, smirking at her reaction to him. "But my brother did, along with you, Serafina, and Ricardo. Now Hank has him and Serafina."

"Marco," Fiona murmurred. "You're one of his brothers, then. Never expected him to get caught along with Serafina. Then again I never expected Ser to quit. How long has Hank had then?"

"Two days," Damon said.

"And now you want. . . my help? Guidance? Knowledge?" she questioned.

"All of the above."

"Absolutely not! When I first quit Hank nearly found me because of Serafina! She hunted me down just to please him. We had been friends since beginning of the Roman Empire and she turned her back against me for him! Thinking he loved her! What an idiot!To this day I still live in fear of Hank and Serafina. If they find me I'll die. She'd probably drive the stake through my heart herself and she's not even working with him anymore!" Fiona looked insulted, as if he had asked her to jump into a volcano on the island.

"I'm asking you for Marco, not Serafina. To be honest, I don't like her. And it's her fault my brother is gone. The idiot wasn't all to good with covering her tracks when she fled to find Marco. We can leave her there, if that suits your hunger for revenge. Just help me and the others get Marco back. Serafina can have her supposed lover for all of eternity," Damon reasoned.

"And get Hank on my trail?"

"Marco would do the same for you. He values friendship and such, though I don't see why."

"I know he would, but he and I aren't the same person. We have different morals and values, Damon. We think differently about many things. Just because Marco is willing to do something doesn't mean I am," Fiona clarified. "And the last time I checked he was all game for hunting me down too."

"That was hundreds of years ago. The kid has changed, trust me," Damon said.

"I don't doubt that he changed. He never really liked Hank anyway. Those to were both thick and butting heads frequently. But still, you can't change what he tried to do."

Damon said nothing for a few moments, so she spoke up sayings, "isn't this where you say some cliche` like 'be a better person than him?' Or this the part where I let my conscious eat me away into helping an old friend."

"I'm not one for saying cliche`s."

"Guess I'll have to wait for my self induced guilt trip, then?"

"Seems so."

Once again, the two vampires sat in silence for a few minutes until Fiona announced, "I'm in." Damon noted that she was attempting to mask a fearful expression with confidence, and remembered that Marco had worn that same expression when he told them about his past.

Fiona grabbed her things, slid on a pair of designer sunglasses and said, "I want to meet the others you were mentioning before. Where to?"

* * *

**AN: The next chapter will be out sooner! This chapter is a bit short, but if I continued on then it would have gone into what is supposed to happen next cahpter. Anywho, please review.**

**~Swirlytwirly**


End file.
